The Legend of Zelda: The Cult of Majora
by Aerith Gan
Summary: Hyrule is slowly returning to the peace of before the War of Twilight. But peace is threatened by a radical cult who worship a mask. With the help of Zelda, a halfbreed war hero, and one of the Shadow Folk, can the Hero of Hyrule save it from destruction?
1. Chapter 1: Safe?

Legend of Zelda:

The Cult of Majora

**This is where everyone seems to put a disclaimer so here goes: I don't own Zelda, just my storyline and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe

_Ordon Village, Hyrule_

"_It feels good to be home," _Link thought as he and Epona herded goats. It had been a few months since Ganondorf's death and the end of the War of Twilight. Hyrule was on its way to being rebuilt, and life had returned relatively to normal. His days were spent helping out around the village, herding the goats, and with Ilia. Link smiled at the thought of his childhood best friend, remembering how happy she had been when he returned from war. How their hearts raced and how she ran into his arms as he walked into the village. Link smiled to himself; it was one of his favorite moments, seeing how happy she was. The smile disappeared slowly, the happiness leaving the Hero's cerulean eyes. The war had taken so much from Hyrule, so much from him. His innocence, his friends, even his sense of identity. It pissed him off to no end. He had been transformed into a beast and hated by those who he loved most; he had been forced to kill for people who thought him lower than dirt, and for what? Saving a kingdom he didn't matter to? Saving the woman he loved, who hated a part of him? Protecting a woman he barely knew, who had doomed them with her actions?

Despite all of that, he couldn't control the way he felt. The pride of saving Hyrule, of saving those he cared about, outweighed his anger the war had given him. And he could blame the beast inside for the… protectiveness…he felt towards a woman he barely knew. She did, after all, save his and his companion's life. But the beast couldn't be blamed for his misery and anger.

Link ran a hand through his hair, pondering to himself. Before his journey, he was positive that he was in love with Ilia, and had been working up the guts to properly court her. But now he wasn't as sure. The spark was still there, he could feel his heart speed up when she smiled him; but it seemed that the spark was dulled greatly. Was the wolf behind this? Or was it because of the innocence he lost, how he had grown up? Were Midna with him, she'd-

Link froze, slowing Epona to a stop, while the goats glared at him sourly. Midna was still a sore spot for him. She was the only one who really knew him, besides perhaps Epona. Everyone saw her as a monster, even though she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Link swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Her parting echoed in his dreams, and it still hurt when the sun set in the west every night. She was the only reason why he wasn't rotting in a cell in Hyrule, and why the sun could even rise in this land.

His thoughts slowly turned from the Twilight Princess to a face of one in the light. Princess Zelda was an enigma to be sure. One moment she seemed as dainty and as fragile as a flower, and the next she was a fierce and skilled warrior. He had the strange desire to learn more about the strange ruler. To perhaps befriend her after all, they had fought and killed side-by-side.

A shrill scream shattered Link's thoughts, and he couldn't help but groan as he heard; "LINK! GET YOUR HORSE-ABUSING BUTT OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"_What did I do this time?" _Link asked himself, looking heavenward as if begging the Goddesses for mercy.

_Hyrule Castle_

"Are you sure that it was wise to summon the both of them, Zel?" a quiet feminine voice asked as the Princess read over requests for aid. Zelda looked up, her sapphire eyes studying the shadowed figure.

"Yes, I do," Zelda replied. "It's what my father would have expected me to do."

"Zelda, your father is dead," the voice replied, anger lacing her words. A young woman stepped out of the shadows, her face hidden by a strange looking mask that was marked with a red eye with a single tear. "You don't need to do as he wanted. You have to do what you want."

"Were it that easy," Zelda sighed, ignoring the anger in the woman's voice. She leaned back in her chair, watching the woman carefully. "I have to think of my people before I do anything. I wish I could have your freedom."

"My freedom," the woman chuckled slightly, "I wish it were that easy."

"As do I, my friend."

* * *

_Telma's Bar_

Telma couldn't help but grin as she mixed a customer's drink. Business was booming, Hyrule was safe, and alliances among the races were being written out. There was nothing that could possibly bring her down. As she served Rusl his usual, a pair of blue-violet eyes grabbed her attention. They seemed calm, but Telma could see the fires burning within them. The eyes belonged to a strange-looking young man. His hair was a mess of navy blue spikes, and from the way his dark green tunic hugged him, she could tell he had a fantastic build. Calling out, Telma grinned at him, "Sweetheart, want a drink?"

"Give me something stronger than what he's having," the young man nodded, gesturing at Rusl, who laughed. Telma nodded, winking at him as she grabbed the needed ingredients for his drink. A small smile graced his features as the young man sat down at the bar.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Telma commented as she placed his drink down in front of the bluenette.

"I travel a lot," he replied, taking a sip of the drink. "Termina and Holodrum mostly."

"Where're you from?"

"Here actually." Telma raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? She couldn't place him, but he seemed familiar.

"What's your name, hun?" she pressed.

"…Zaiten."

"_That name, where have I heard that name?"_

"Thank you," Zaiten said calmly, as he placed a red rupee next to his drink. Standing up, he hurried out of the bar. Telma's eyes followed his retreating form, before she turned to Rusl.

"Let it alone," Rusl advised, before pushing his empty glass towards her. Telma opened her mouth to retort, only for her mouth to snap closed. That man, Zaiten, paid her double the amount the drink cost.

* * *

_Ordon Village_

There was only one thing Link hated more than Ganondorf, and that was dealing with the Oocca. Especially one by the name Nikko. Currently, Link was shaking a jar, trying to get the Oocca out.

"I said 'OI!'" Nikko shouted, his voice echoing inside the pot. "I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are," Link growled. What was this, the seventh time in the past hour? Why couldn't the damn bird stay away from pots?

"Link," Nikko chastised, "When I'm done raping, I'll tell you I'm done raping."

"Uh, Nikko," Link sighed, shaking his head at the Oocca, "That's not what rape is."

"Well, whatever it is, it works for me."

"_Idiot,"_ Link thought, before getting fed up with the Oocca, and pegging the jar at a wall. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as the jar smashed open. That was Ilia's favorite one. He had gotten it for her in Castle Town, just after the war ended. When he opened his eye, he saw the Oocca surrounded by the remains of the pot. Glaring at the sky being, Link ground out, "Why are you even here?"

"As I said before," Nikko laughed. "I grew bored of the city, so I came down here to visit you. Only, I got a little sidetracked…"

"I got that."

"And after you stopped me from doing what I love, you got sidetracked." Link cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Nikko to continue. The Oocca gave him what seemed like an amused expression. "With that girl."

"Ilia wanted me to help her with something," Link explained.

"I say, she's not as good looking as the last two."

"Last…two?"

"Your red-haired imp and the Princess," Nikko said, relishing in the confused expression on the Hero's face. Anger flashed in his eyes at the use of the word 'imp'.

"Nikko. Out. Now."

"Oi!"

* * *

_The Next Day-Hyrule Castle Throne Room_

Link glanced around the throne room, not bothering to hide his annoyed look. Princess Zelda had summoned him to the castle for some unknown reason. As of yet, she hadn't shown up. Across from him was a finely dressed man with cold eyes, and a blue-haired Hylian, whom one of the guards had just announced. He didn't know anything about this guy. What was his name? Dastan?

"So, peasant, why are you here?" the cold-eyed man questioned, looking at Link with disgust. Link raised an eyebrow at the question, before answering.

"I was summoned by Her Majesty," Link replied. "And it's Link."

"What in the name of Nayru would she summon you for, peasant?" Link gritted his teeth at the comment, wanting nothing more than to smack that smug look from off his face. Before he could, however, the blue-haired man spoke calmly.

"I would believe that she wishes to thank him, Onkled." The cold-eyed man glared at the bluenette, and replied snidely.

"I would suggest that you learn your place, boy. I am from an important and wealthy family, whereas you are a mere bastard child, and a halfbreed one at that. You are even lower than this pea-" Before Onkled could finish, the bluenette had kicked his legs out from under him. Link smirked slightly, although surprised that someone would even bother to defend him.

"You're Link, right?" the blue-haired man asked, facing him. Link nodded, and received a slight smile, "Zaiten. The Princess must be meeting with the Marquess of Pherae."

"How do you-" Link started, his brow furrowing in confusion. Zaiten chuckled, and began to explain.

"Pherae is a district in Lycia, a country we have an alliance with. The Royal Family often visited Lycia, and stayed with The Marquess of Pherae. I-"

"I doubt the Hero of Twilight needs a history lesson," a reply laced with amusement cut him off. Zaiten bowed, smirking slightly. Link turned towards the voice, and dropped respectfully into a bow as he noticed who stood in the doorway. Princess Zelda stood, her eyes twinkling with amusement, with an air of casualness Link had never seen her with before. It was shocking, but strangely exhilarating.

"You may leave, Duke," Zelda ordered quietly. Onkled sputtered in disagreement, but did as she ordered. Zaiten and Link exchanged smiles, causing Zelda to cock an eyebrow at them, "Get up."

"Are you sure, my sweet Princess?" the bluenette questioned. "We have disrespected you: we ought to be thrown into the dungeons."

"Zaiten," Zelda murmured, "Please."

Slowly Link and Zaiten rose, their eyes never leaving the Princess. Zelda held their gazes for a moment, before giggling quietly. Link and Zaiten exchanged confused looks, before Link spoke. "You summoned us, my Princess?"

"I would like to form treaties with the races," Zelda answered, meeting his gaze. "And offer you something in thanks for all you have done."

"The Zora will back you," Zaiten shrugged. "You know this."

"Link," Zelda said, as if Zaiten hadn't spoken. "To thank you for all that you have done, I wish to knight you, and make you the general of Hyrule's army."

"Me?" Link asked in disbelief, his eyes widening. Zaiten grinned at the reaction, while Zelda smiled knowingly. "I-I know nothing of leading an army."

"My father focused little on Hyrule's army, never thinking that we may get attacked. We were unprepared for Zant's attack," Zelda started, closing her eyes for a moment. "I will not make that same mistake. You are one of the most skilled and powerful warriors I have ever met, and I believe you could teach them much. However, if you wish not to take this burden, I shall not hold it against you. You have done so much for this land already; I do not wish to burden you."

"I-I," Link stammered, torn. One part of him wanted to do as she wished, to train and lead the Army of Hyrule. The other part wanted just to return to Ordona, to live out his days with Ilia as a man, not a hero. "Please, Your Majesty, allow me to think on this."

"I shall not begrudge you that, Link. I respect you far too much to force you into this." She smiled at him kindly, "And do call me Zelda."

"Thank you, Princess." Zaiten rolled his eyes at the respectful response.

"Zelda," Zaiten started. "What will you offer me?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow as she met his gaze, "Another time, my friend."

* * *

AN: Both Zaiten and Nikko are both OCs, which is pretty obvious to me. Nikko is based off of what my brother and I thought when we first saw Ooccoo in Twilight Princess. What could he have been doing in that pot? Zaiten is a revamped version of a character my brother wrote about maybe 6 years ago. I had to ask permission to use him in the story =/  
I'm going to apologise to anyone who bothers to read this: I'm sorry about all the OCs (I have my reasons for them though!) and how horrid my writing is.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

This should be a fun chapter. Btw, did anyone catch the Fire Emblem reference last chapter? Yes? No? Is anyone excited for this chapter? No? Well that's unfortunate. Will anyone review *hinthintwinkwink*? Well, as Mario would say: "Let's-a go!"

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, or Nitendo for that matter, would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

_Ordona Spring_

"Have you decided?" Ilia questioned, taking Link's hand. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and a slight amount of fear. Link shook his head, smiling at her. When he had returned from his meeting with the princess, he had told the village of her offer. Still he had no idea what to do. Should he stay, or should he go?

"I haven't the faintest idea of what to choose," he admitted. "What do you think?"

"I want to be with you, Link," Ilia replied, smiling. "But the choice is yours."

"I just..." Link sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I-Come with me."

"What?" Ilia asked, pulling away from him in surprise.

"I could take you on a tour of Castle Town," Link smiled, "Then you could help me decide."

Ilia shook her head at him, but smiled. "You really want my help?"

"Of course," Link nodded. "Il-" She cut him off with a quick kiss. As she pulled away, she giggled at his expression.

"Thank you," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again. "For including me in this."

"For you? Anything," Link replied, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

_A Few Days Later-Telma's Bar_

"Look who's here," Telma grinned, watching as Link and Ilia walked in. "You two here to drink or chat?"

"Neither," Link smiled. "Visiting."

"Link is showing me around Castle Town," Ilia explained to Telma's amused expression. "We're going to the Castle next."

"Giving her the royal treatment, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Good boy," Telma laughed, before nodding at someone behind them. "Get over here, Soldier."

"Telma," a calm voice rang out. Link turned to see a young woman in a silver and gold suit of armor with a shield on her left arm. She also wore thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg was a long sash made of white feathers. However it wasn't so much what she was wearing, as much as it was how she looked. She stood like a soldier, but her long, pink hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, something so wild. Her eyes were the exact color of the Zora River, but had a fire within them akin to Death Mountain. She smirked slightly at Ilia and Link, "I thought Rusl was the only Ordonian you served."

"I didn't know they let women in the army," Ilia stated, raising an eyebrow at the pink-haired woman. The woman returned the gesture, before facing Telma for an explanation.

"Link and Ilia of Ordona," Telma answered, rolling her eyes. "They're friends. Actually they're on their way to the Castle."

"What business do they have at the castle?" the woman growled, her eyes narrowing. Link studied the woman, noticing that even though she was angry, she would make no move to draw the sword that she had on her back.

"Link fought against all those monsters," Ilia said, "He won the war for Hyrule."

"I thought to show Ilia around Castle Town, and perhaps show her the castle," Link explained, before the woman could get angrier. Her blue eyes softened slightly, and she relaxed as much as a soldier could. The woman nodded, exchanging a look with Telma.

"I can lead you both there," the woman stated, her voice being devoid of emotion. Ilia and Link exchanged confused looks, before nodding at her. They followed her out of the bar, watching as the pink hair flowed in the slight wind. The soldier hadn't spoken since they were in the bar, and by the time they had reached the castle, the two Ordonians had given up trying to make conversation with her.

"Thank you for showing us here," Ilia smiled, staring up at the soldier kindly. The soldier ignored her, and dropped to her knees in an overly formal bow.

"My Liege," she murmured, her eyes trained to the floor. Link and Ilia whipped around and hastily did the same as her. Princess Zelda was on a beautiful white stallion, obviously returning to the castle from a ride. Zaiten was next to her, on a grey stallion, looking extremely amused by their reaction. The soldier acknowledged him with a quiet: "Ambassador."

"Light," Zaiten replied cheerfully, "How was your stay in Termina?"

"It went very well," Light answered, meeting his gaze. Something passed between them, causing Light to look at the ground, her face a slight pink. Zelda smiled at the soldier, before turning to look at Link and Ilia.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, nodding for them to rise. They did so, with Light stepping towards the Princess and Ambassador.

"L-l-link was showing me around Castle Town," Ilia stammered. "He thought that maybe we could view the castle courtyards, Princess."

"You must be Ilia," Zelda laughed. "You two have my permission. If you'd like, you may join us for dinner."

"Thank you, Princess," Link smiled, "But I think we'll pass."

"See," Zaiten grinned. "They're smart enough to avoid going to a feasting ground for the bloodthirsty, venomous Dodongos that would be Hyrule's Court."

"They're Dodongos now?" Zelda questioned. "Not too long ago they were lonely ReDeads, just looking for a lust filled night."

"That was when they were attempting to court the two of you lovely ladies," Zaiten sighed, before turning to Ilia. He winked at her as he continued, "I hope you never have the misfortune of becoming a part of the Court. A wild beauty such as you should not be tamed by such awful creatures."

"Do you count yourself among them?" Ilia retorted, her cheeks stained red. Link raised an eyebrow at the Ambassador's comment, but feeling no anger or jealousy because of it.

"Ambassador is a kind term the Late King bestowed upon me a few years back," Zaiten shrugged. "I'm less than dirt according to the hierarchy."

"That's cruel, Zaiten," Light growled. Link's eyes widened slightly at her tone. She sounded angry, but under that she sounded pained.

"You know exactly how-"

"Zaiten," Zelda ordered, her eyes blazing. Her hand went to her wrist subconsciously; her subtle reaction to what Zaiten was going to say. Link glanced at them, noting the worry in their eyes. Zelda turned towards him, her eyes staring past him, "Forgive me for not being able to show you to the courtyards, but I'm sure you know the way."

"_What happened?" _Link thought as he watched the three of them head towards the stable.

"Link?" Ilia questioned, her confusion matching his own. Link smiled at her, before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the courtyards.

* * *

_West Tower, Hyrule Castle_

"Who else knows?" Zaiten questioned as he locked the door to the top of the tower. Zelda stood looking out the window, down at the courtyard. Light sighed, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. Zaiten glared at the two of them, growling, "Who. Else. Knows?"

"Iset is the only other person who knows," Zelda answered, watching as Link and Ilia walked through the courtyard. "You know this, Zaiten."

"What did she suggest?"

"She offered punishment."

"And I'm sure you declined," Zaiten growled, starting towards the Princess, who turned to face him. Light reached for her sword, glancing between the two. "Damn it Zelda! This is serious!"

"We have to focus on Hyrule, not on what happened to me," she sighed.

"Zelda, he's right," Light started, dropping her arms to her sides. "For once."

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," Zaiten muttered. Zelda looked between them, and pulled off her gloves. Her forearms were covered with bruises, made by someone grabbing her. Zaiten's eyes widened, while Light's startled gasp was the only sound in the room.

"I broke two of his ribs, and seven of his fingers," Zelda commented, putting the gloves back on. "That is a sufficient enough punishment for the first offense."

"Zelda," Light started, shaking her head. "Daemon is scum: he's going to try his luck again."

"And when he does he'll be charged," Zelda nodded, "In fact, you may carry out the execution yourself, Light."

"Why didn't you arrest him?" Zaiten questioned.

"Surprisingly, he is well liked in the Court." Zelda turned, looking out the window. Light smiled slightly at the monarch. It was no secret how Zelda felt about the Hero; she hadn't hid it well enough when she honored him in front of all of Hyrule. Light rolled her eyes at the love struck woman in front of her. However, there were more important things than her romantic feelings for a man she barely knew that needed to be discussed.

"What do you want to do about Calatia's problem?" Light started, studying Zelda's calm expression.

"Send soldiers, if they need them; Rupees if not."

"And with the offers your cousins have made?"

"Turn them both down: Onkled and Harkinian have shown little respect for the crown in recent years."

"It's hard to believe that you're related to them," Zaiten sighed. "They're cowards; they don't bother to treat people with respect-"

"Not to mention the fact that they both have a large number of mistresses, and have committed various acts of treason under my father's rule," Zelda chuckled. "I'm not blind, Zaiten."

"The fact that they both have slandered your Hero's name doesn't have anything to do with your decision?"

"…None…" Zaiten smirked at her pause, knowing he found a weakness. Zelda turned to face him, her eyes narrowing slightly. Light shook her head at them, speaking before she had time to think her words through.

"Is everything about the farm boy?" Light asked, looking out the window at Link and Ilia. "You praise him at most times, and you offered him the position of General."

"He did save Hyrule, while the both of you were in Holodrum."

"A diplomatic mission that you assigned the both of us," Zaiten reminded her. "I'm sorry to be so rude, Zel, but you spend your time thinking about him instead of what needs your attention."

"I wish I could separate my feelings from hers, but I can't," Zelda sighed, her eyes closing. "Her feelings for him overcome any form of focus I have. I've tried to focus on everything else, but-"

"She loved him," Light finished, smiling. Zelda nodded, smiling contently. Her violet-blue eyes opened as she spun to look out the window, watching Link again. Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she closed her eyes. She turned towards Zaiten, her eyes opening to reveal her pain. Zaiten walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He glowered at the two Ordonians below, watching as he kissed her gently. Light snarled quietly, disgusted by the simple act between lovers, "I'm going to kill him."

"Light," Zaiten started, tightening his arms around Zelda. Later, they could punish the Hero for breaking their friend's heart. But in that moment, they needed to comfort her.

Only Zaiten noticed how when the so-called Hero of Twilight looked up at the tower, a look one could only describe as jealousy flashed across his face.

* * *

_Later-Castle Town_

"I'm surprised the Princess allowed us to do that," Ilia murmured, linking their arms as they made their way through the South Road. "Isn't the castle off limits?"

"I guess the Princess likes me," Link replied, grinning slightly. Ilia laughed at that, the sound like a tinkling of bells.

"I think she just wants one good warrior in her army."

"Maybe," Link replied, frowning slightly. As they stepped into Hyrule Field, Link pulled out the horse call, playing the melody to call Epona. Within moments, the mare was galloping towards them, neighing quietly. Ilia smiled as Link helped her on, before leaping up behind her. As the two rode towards Faron Woods, Link couldn't help but feel on edge. The field was too quiet, too peaceful. Not even a guay as far as he could see.

"Woah," Ilia gasped as Epona stopped quickly, jolting Ilia and Link forward. Link's eyes scanned the field for any signs of a threat, while Ilia scolded the horse, "Why would you stop?"

"Catch this," a quiet chuckle rang out, as Link turned towards the west, his eyes widening at what he saw. He leaped off Epona, pulling Ilia with him, and crouching on the ground as a fire ball flew by where their heads had just been. Link snarled quietly as he realized that he didn't have any form of a weapon to fight back. Ilia screamed as a man in all white appeared in front of them in a flash of red and purple diamonds, similar to how Midna teleported. Link attempted to sweep the man's feet out from under him, only to get kicked in the face. Ilia stood quickly, trying to punch the man, only for him to catch her fist. She stared at him, paralyzed in fear, for what seemed like hours. The man's eyes stared out from behind a skull mask, cold and dead. The man simply brought his free fist on her elbow, snapping her arm. By this time Link had gotten to his feet, and launched himself at the masked man. With every punch he threw, the man blocked it; with every kick, the man simply backed up. Link's brow furrowed as he heard the man breathe, "Dea khaos commode me tua (1)."

"What are you?" Link growled, seeing the man's dead eyes suddenly become alive. The man chuckled again, the sound sending chills down the Hero's spine. The man's face twitched slightly-under that mask of his, he was smirking.

"You done playing?" The man asked, his fists erupting with flames. Link snarled as he was forced into defense as he attempted to avoid the man's attacks. A small sound of pain escaped him as one of the punches hit his target, Link's shoulder. The man's face twitched slightly-he was smiling-as he sent a ball of fire at Link. It hit him in the chest, hitting him to the ground, and burning through his Ordonian shirt with ease. Link whimpered in pain, nearly screaming as the man placed a foot on his burned chest. The man looked over at Ilia, who was on her knees, clutching her arm, and chuckled, "Dea ablegaret ad sacrificandum (2)."

"ILIA!" Link screamed, watching as purple and red diamonds appeared around her. She screamed his name before disappearing along with the diamonds. The masked man started laughing, the sound far more sinister than anything Ganondorf or Zant could have said. Link glared up at him, "Shut up."

The man shook his head at him, causing Link to see red. Ignoring the agony it caused, Link pushed the man's foot off of him, knocking the man off-balance. Link struggled to his feet, and managed to get a single punch on the masked man. The mask cracked from the impact, while the man was sent reeling. Link allowed himself a smirk at the man's shock. The man's eyes flashed in anger as he raised his arm to point at Hyrule's Hero, "I'm done playing with you: Excitandis bestia intus ad festum super carnem peccator (3)!"

Link dropped to his hands and knees, biting back a scream. Pleasure-pain: that's what he usually associated with morphing. This was different though; it was pure agony. It felt like his soul was being ripped to shreds-like he was burning alive and drowning all at once. He faintly heard someone screaming his name before slipping into unconsciousness.

And in the depths of the woods, the Sword of Evil's Bane glowed a blinding blue.

* * *

AN: Before anyone complains about Link getting his butt handed to him, do realize that Link has never been shown fist fighting in all of the series. When he gets knocked out and his items stolen (ex: Windwaker, Skyward Sword), he sneaks around to get them back. He doesn't even attempt to throw a punch. It's a shame really, the poor boy. And while Link can sumo wrestle Gorons, I doubt he'd deal well in hand-to-hand combat.  
On another note, Zelda and Zaiten seem to be pretty close, eh? A little too close for Link's tastes, it seems. I know what Zelink shippers are thinking: _"We just need to kill off Ilia and that bastard OC, and then the only good LOZ pairing will rule all!"_ While I do personally prefer Zelda and Link together, I also love Midna/Link and Malon/Link (Ilia/Link is just a revamp of that pairing. As is Romani/Link, Cremia/Link, Marin/Link etc.), so I make no promises on endgame. XP  
The Masked Guy was pretty cool though, right? The Latin phrases in the story will be used as prayers, or in this case, spells, mainly because my Japanese is horrid, and the people I know that do speak the language well, don't love Zelda the way I do *coughjadecough*. The rough translations to these spells are:

1. Goddess of Khaos lend me your power.

2. Goddess send her to the place of sacrifice.

3. Awaken the beast inside to feast upon the flesh of the sinner.

Anyhoo, please write a review. I would actually like my writing to suck less (if possible). Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: One

This chapter isn't really filled with action, more of mental warfare I suppose. If you can catch the references then I'll give you a cookie!

I did, on a completely different note, write this chapter while listening to the song One by Metallica. Epic song, weird chapter. It's an interesting mix, metal and Zelda. Headbanging doesn't help you write, just gives you a headache. XD

And shout out to MasterMind 16X! If you guys like Zelda, I'd suggest reading Alliance. It's a really nice idea, one I've never seen done. The story is really good, and blends elements from quite a few great games.

Without further adu: story time!

* * *

Chapter 3: One

_Hyrule Fields_

"I've only seen this once," Link heard Zaiten say as he regained consciousness. What hit him immediately was the sheer amount of pain he was in. "I can help him, maybe."

"What do you need?" That was Zelda, or was it Light? Link couldn't tell through the haze of pain; it could be Midna for all he knew. The pain was building, threatening his mind.

"Something treasured by your ancestors," Zaiten replied, his voice sounding far away. Link attempted to listen to the man's next words, but the pain was too much: he blacked out.

"Why a wolf?" Zaiten muttered as he made his way towards Faron Woods, with a wolfos slung over his shoulder. The Ambassador was covered in blood, most of which wasn't his own. His tunic was slashed and burned, and the twin broadswords at his hip were stained dark red. His gauntlets, however, were clean, showing that he had placed them on after he had gotten injured. Zaiten chuckled as he cast a sideways glance at the wolfos. He had heard the story from Zelda, about the Hero who could turn into a wolf. It didn't surprise him to find out that Link was the hero of whom she spoke. Zaiten grimaced under the full weight of the Wolfos Hero. "Why couldn't you be something lighter? Like a rabbit."

Link whimpered slightly, although still unconscious. Zaiten looked at him sadly, "Don't worry Link; I'm going to help you."

* * *

_L__ink could see a girl, staring blankly at him. Her skin was a strange metallic blue color, like the sky almost. Her clothes were strange with flowing sleeves and a tight dress that went down to just above her knees. The left most sleeve was the same color as the sky while the right was a dark purple along with her dress. The dress also had a pale blue crystal outlined by gold on the middle of her chest with two thin gold strips going down to the edge of it. She had black leggings on that went all the way up her legs and each leg had two teal ribbons wrapping them in a crisscrossing pattern. She couldn't have been more than thirteen._

_She smiled at him, a sad knowing smile Zelda often wore. Link watched her dance on water, twirling and gliding around him. He smiled back, noticing that despite her young age and strangeness, she looked powerful, strong._

"_You cannot let them break the seal, Master," she said. "You must save them."_

"_How?" Link whispered, watching in horror as the water turned to fire. The flames swallowed the girl, and chains appeared around her arms and legs. Her dress turned the color of blood as it began to burn away, while her skin turned orange as it was heated. Instead of her leggings, blade-like shackles covered her legs._

"_You must," She replied, continuing her dance. A tear slid down her face, "You must."_

"You don't want to kill him do you?" Zaiten's voice filtered in.

"He's dying already, Zai," another voice snapped. Then silence.

* * *

_Faron Spring_

Zaiten placed the body in the spring, stepping back so the pink fairies could attempt to heal Link.

"I can heal him, but it won't be enough," a quiet voice told him. Zaiten looked to the spring, wincing as the Light Spirit rose from the waters, the light painful to look directly at.

"Explain," Zaiten replied, avoiding looking at Faron. The Spirit looked at the changed hero sadly.

"I cannot undo what has been done."

"I'm not asking you to."

"What is ailing you, Zaiten?" Zaiten looked at the spirit in surprise at the question, flashing back to the moment it had begun.

"I-"

""_LINK!" Zaiten shouted, watching as the Ordonian man fell to his knees, transforming into a beast. Unsheathing the twin broadswords at his hip, he rushed at the man. The Masked Man turned towards him and snapped his fingers. Small daggers appeared, floating in the air. With a wave, they were sent flying towards the swordsman. Zaiten cut through them, continuing towards the man, not even making a sound as two daggers lodged themselves in his forearms. The Masked Man growled in rage as he summoned a sword and managed to lift it in time to avoid getting his head cut off. Zaiten leapt over him, and slashed the man across the back. He grinned at the scream of pain the man let out. The man whirled around, glaring at him. Zaiten smirked, taunting him, "You gonna fight me? Or are you going to run away crying?""_

Zaiten sighed, running a hand through his spikes, the memory pulsing in the front of his mind. Faron stared at him, waiting for the story, "I fought the man who did this to him. He cursed me."

""_What? Had enough?" Zaiten laughed, looking down at the fallen man. The man had lost a hand, and most of his body was a bloody pulp. Zaiten stood over him, one of his swords positioned directly above the man's heart._

"_My Goddess watches over me," the man replied. "She gives me strength."_

"_Face it," Zaiten said, shaking his head. "Your Goddess has deserted you."_

"_You see," the man started. "It's not my Goddess who deserts her people."_

"_Why did you attack them?" Zaiten said, glancing over at Link's fallen form. He was going to ignore the blasphemer's comment._

"_My Goddess wished it."_

"_Your Goddess is foolish."_

"_My Goddess," the man coughed. "Will rule over this land, your so-called Gods fail to protect."_

"_When you see her," Zaiten started, before plunging his sword into the man's chest, right by his heart. "Tell her to fear what those chosen will do."_

"_Sit tenebris eius cum vobis (1)," the man breathed, pointing at Zaiten with a finger on his one hand. Zaiten gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the cold stings of darkness wrap around him, becoming one with him. The man started laughing, a laugh only those truly insane can do. Zaiten snarled, raising his other sword. "Your Gods are dead, just like their land."_

"_Who do you work for? Ganon? Demise?" The man continued laughing, causing Zaiten to scream, "ANSWER ME!"_

"_Demise is dead," was the reply. "Long live Majora."_

_The sword swung once, happily disconnecting the man's head from his body."_

"Who does he work for?" Faron inquired.

"I don't know," Zaiten lied.

* * *

_Link could tell it was a dream, for he couldn't remember ever seeing anything that horrible. Gauged out eyes stared at him, making his skin crawl. They belonged to a boy, no older than Colin. The boy wore a dark green tunic and brown boots, both of which were dripping with water. His skin was pale, and his lips were blue-the boy must have drowned. But that wasn't the worse of it. The boy's lips were pulled up in a gruesome smile. It was the kind of smile that could give a man nightmares, ones that would drive himself to suicide._

"_What are you?" Link choked out. The boy cocked his head to the side._

"_You shouldn't have done that." Slowly, Link felt himself being lifted off the ground. His eyes widened in horror as the boy started laughing. He screamed at his body caught fire, seconds before electricity ran through his body. It felt like that thing took every bit of pain he had ever felt and multiplied it by hundreds._

"He's dreaming," the holy voice said.

"Dreaming?" Zaiten started. "Or remembering?"

* * *

"Why isn't it working?" Zaiten growled. Faron looked at the bluenette sadly. His wounds have worsened, but every time the Light Spirit came near him, he winced like he was in pain. Like he couldn't stand the light. So the spirit had focused its energies on the half-dead Wolfos Hero, who was seemingly rejecting the healing.

"The magic is stronger than I believed," Faron admitted. Zaiten's eyes narrowed, apparently admitting the truth was a mistake.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Zaiten's voice was feral, and his eyes appeared the color of blood. "You're going to heal him, or I'm going to find some way of killing you, Spirit."

"You may be one of those chosen by the Gods," Faron started, brightening in anger. Zaiten hissed in pain, closing his eyes. "But you have little knowledge of the true world, Prince."

"I'm not a Prince," Zaiten replied. "And I've been around for longer than you have, Faron."

* * *

_All Link could hear were the voices. They taunted him, and screamed at him, showing him painful memories-he was positive that they were memories now-that made him want to die._

"_I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was...soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." A flamboyant, albino man threatening him, after Zelda vanished from their sights._

"_And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate... Mine to subjugate... Mine to rule!" A man who resembled Ganondorf in so many ways, yet who had the aura of a man far worse._

"_As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm...Yes; I owe it all to you, kid!__" A white room. He's facing Ganondorf, who's laughing at him as the light starts to fade._

"_A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. This puppet's role has just ended..." Skullkid, who was wearing a demented yellow eyed mask. It sent chills down his spine just thinking-remembering it._

"_My god had only one wish... To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!" Zant._

"_I will not let you escape this place alive... Witness the power of Vaati's Wrath!__" A purple man who's resemblance to the albino man was astonishing._

"_I shall consume. Consume... Consume everything." The…Moon? Since when was the moon evil?_

_The voices grew louder, making Link want to scream. Suddenly, a voice cut in through the din, and with it, gentle warmth. "Awaken my child. Your story is not yet over."_

_Before Link regained consciousness, he heard a final voice. One so child-like and innocent: "They call me…Vanir."_

* * *

Slowly Link's eyes opened, and he saw nothing but pink light. He groaned quietly, thinking, _"Where am I?"_

"Link?" Zaiten started, turning towards the wolfos in surprise. As the pink healing fairies flew away, Link stood up, blinking rapidly in confusion. Zaiten breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Din. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Link barked, listening to the non-Hylian sound coming from his throat. He wouldn't be able to communicate like this. He glared at the bluenette, growling, "I'm pretty this is your fault, bastard."

"Actually I am a bastard," Zaiten shrugged. "A halfbreed bastard-I'm sure there's some kind of reward for that."

"Y-you can understand me?"

"Why is this surprising?"

"Not even the Princess could understand me in this form," Link said, looking at Zaiten in confusion. "What makes you so different?"

"I am Prince Zaiten of the Zora, Son of King Do Bon XVI, Advisor to King Ralis, Ambassador of Hyrule." Zaiten chuckled quietly, "That's my full title at least."

"Prince of Zora?" Link questioned, looking the Hylian man over. Zaiten grinned, removing his gauntlets and rolling up the torn and bloodied sleeves of his tunic. His forearms were bandaged, crisp white against the darkness of the green fabric and red blood. He began to unwrap the bandages on one of his arms, watching Link's eyes. Cerulean eyes enlarged as they took in the sight of a very bloody, but very existent, fin coming out of the man's arm. There was a gaping hole in the center of it, prompting Link to ask, "What happened?"

"I was fighting that masked sorcerer, when he threw a few knives. They managed to plunge through my sleeve and pin my fins to my forearms."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." They were silent as Zaiten rewrapped his arm. Link looked at him, inquiring:

"Can you morph into a Zora, or are you just-"

"I can shift, if that's what you mean," Zaiten said, cutting him off. "If you're half a race already, it's not unnatural to become it. Shifting is easier than morphing, or transforming, in that way."

"Explain."

"To become a wolf, you have to morph. When morphing, all of your bones break and knit themselves together again in new positions. Correct?" Link blinked at him in affirmation. "However, when I shift, my bones don't break, per say. It's…hard to describe."

"That makes sense," Link said quietly. Slowly, it dawned on him, "Where's Ilia?"

"Zelda had a vision," Zaiten started, looking away from Link. "When we found you-"

"No."

Zaiten met his gaze, blinking rapidly, his eyes over bright. "I watched him curse you. Light and Zelda arrived too late to help either of you."

"What happened to her?" Link growled, rage mounting. This couldn't be happening. Not after he fought a war to get her back.

"We thought you were dead."

"Answer me."

"I don't know!" Zaiten growled, fists clenching. Link snarled at him, wanting nothing more than to rip the halfbreed's throat out. Zaiten breathed deeply, his gaze cold, "I don't know where she is, or what's happening to her. All I know is that the person, who took her, is Terminian, and he seems to be a part of some sort of cult or organization. I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Why?" Link asked after a moment, his wide blue eyes betraying his sadness. "Why are you helping me?"

"I had a friend once, who helped me when no one else would. And I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

* * *

AN: So Zaiten's backstory is revealed..or is it? And this story now has plot! Yay! And before anyone mentions the Shadow/Wolf Crystal, I figured that all things Twili would vanish back into the Realm of Twilight, or have been destroyed post-Twilight-War. So I had to turn Link back into a wolf (actually Wolfos, due to that being what the creature is actually called in LOZ) somehow. Besides, I don't think TP Link's ego could stand it if he were to be turned into a Deku Scrub XD

1. The rough Latin translation for this beauty is: Let the darkness have it's way with you.

If I don't update for a while after this I shall blame exams, and the addictingness of Supernatural. Seriously, I'm watching that show, and seeing resemblances between Dean and Sam, and my brother and I. It's creepy as hell. Anyhoo, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Sorry for the long wait guys! At least this chapter is long...for once. Well, this past week has been painful to say the least. I mean honestly, how can you trust people who don't seem to have your back? I'm sick of all of the shit. It couldn't happen at a worse time, ya know?

Anyway, ignore my rant...you guys don't wanna hear it. By the way, if any of my lovely readers want a character based off of them, or want a character from the games to appear in this story, just let me know. And now, onto the story, even though I don't own Zelda.

* * *

Chapter 4: Help

_Faron Woods_

Link didn't know what to think of the Zora Prince. Zaiten had helped him quite a few times now, even getting injured to help him. Link growled quietly, thinking, _"I should be thanking him. He saved my life: only Midna and Zelda have done that."_

"_You're jealous of him," _a quiet voice in his head told him. _"Of how close he and the Princess are."_

"_Why would I be jealous? I barely know them," _Link thought, turning to look at Zaiten, who was leading them out of the woods.

"_And yet the Princess knows you better than Ilia. She's fought alongside you, killed alongside you. Face it; you just want to be closer to her."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You're the one talking to yourself." _Link shook his head at the thought. Even he had to admit it was pretty sad to argue with oneself.

"Listen," Zaiten started. "It's getting dark. Once we reach the field, we'll have to stop for the night."

"What? Can't keep up?" Link snorted, padding ahead of the Zora-Hylian.

"Hey, I'm the one who brought you back to life: I deserve to rest."

"Are you sure you're up to roughing it in the fields?" Zaiten laughed at that.

"I was roughing it before you were even born, kid." Link's barked laughter filled the near silence of the forest. The two of them were still laughing as they slipped into the open air of the field. They decided to camp out by a tree, with Link staying awake on look out. Link's eyes scanned the darkness, searching for bokoblins and bulblins. However, his mind began to wander as the darkness remained the same.

"_What happened to that man? Did he get away or did Zaiten kill him? What's Zaiten's game anyway? Is he doing this to help me, or to gain favor with Zelda?" _ Link's thoughts turned over to the soon-to-be Queen. _"Zelda…I wonder, does she think of that fateful night we met? Does she think of me as often as I think of-Stop it. I have my life with Ilia in Ordona, its wrong of me to want more than that. It's wrong to think of my Queen in that way."_

The wolf lifted his head to the moon, howling a melody he had learned once in what felt like ages. He remembered howling it to get into the Sacred Grove, and had been surprised to find that he already knew it, like he had learned it in another life. Zaiten's eyes opened at the sounds of the melody, surprise flickering through them. "…Link…"

* * *

_Hyrule Castle_

"This wasn't the first incident," Zelda sighed, smoothing her simple nightgown. Light looked out the window, biting her lip at the news. Zelda's eyes closed as she continued, as if willing it away, "Three other women have gone missing."

"Is that their plan?" Light started. "To kidnap women?"

"Not exactly," Zelda replied, her eyes opening. "I-I saw what they were being used for."

"Slaves?"

"Sacrifices."

"Goddesses," Light hissed, clenching her fists. "Does this have anything to do with Daemon?"

"I do not know," Zelda replied.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Light growled. "He always was an extremist."

"This was found by Ashei in his house," Zelda said, taking a sharp dagger out of a black piece of cloth.

"There's blood on it," Light pointed out, noting how one side of the dagger was coated in red. Zelda nodded grimly.

"My blood." Light's eyes widened at the revelation, watching in horror as Zelda lifted the skirt of her gown, revealing cuts across her stomach and legs. She let the skirt fall back down to its original position, meeting the soldier's horrified and angry gaze. "He was collecting my blood."

* * *

_Hyrule Fields_

Link jolted awake as the sun began to rise. Looking to his left, he could see Zaiten's sleeping form. When did they fall asleep? All he remembered was howling that song.

"_I must have been really out of it," _Link thought, yawning. Faintly, he could hear a guay caw, the sound resonating within him. His mouth began to water at the thought of killing the bird, _"I could hunt it with ease."_

"Hm, is it morning already?" Zaiten murmured, sitting up and causing Link to jump. The half-Zora chuckled at the reaction, lifting a hand, "Peace Brother, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Frighten me?" Link coughed, glaring at Zaiten, who smirked slightly.

"Come on Link," Zaiten replied, flipping to his feet. "We have to keep moving."

"We have to get food you mean."

"No time." Link gave him a cold look, causing Zaiten to cock an eyebrow. "The more time we waste, the curse on you grows worse. Soon, you'll be either a complete animal, or you'll be dead."

"You were more than willing to sleep, so why can't I hunt something to eat?"

"Hunt while we move, I don't care," Zaiten shrugged. "Just realize that hunting requires giving into the Beast."

Link glared at him, but followed as Zaiten lead the way east.

* * *

_Hyrule Castle Courtyard_

"Thank you for meeting me, Desert King," Zelda said, curtsying to the young Gerudo man stepping into the courtyard. He smiled at her; a gentle smile so unlike the sadistic one Ganondorf wore so often.

"You do not need to be so formal with me, Princess," he chuckled. "Long ago we agreed not to use titles, Zelda."

"You're right, Surya," Zelda sighed, watching as the man's golden eyes flickered in amusement. "But I asked for you to come here for a reason other than to catch up."

"I signed a treaty that keeps my people out of the lands your family rule over," he said. "I did this at your Father's request, when I was little more than six years. I had no control over what my ancestor did."

"I understand your people buried him."

"Yes," Surya sighed, raising an eyebrow. "We wrapped the body in bandages, and oil made from Leevers. After we asked the Goddesses for forgiveness, we placed him deep within our temple."

"I understand how hard that must have been."

"Why are you asking about him, Zelda?" Surya's gold eyes studied her, watching as she averted her gaze. Realization hit him, causing him to physically step back. "Goddess!"

"Keep your voice down, my friend," she replied, lowering her voice to a whisper. Surya looked at her, nodding quickly.

"What did you see?" Zelda turned away, closing her eyes as images flashed in front of them.

"Ashes. Hyrule burning. Blood running through the streets."

"As bad as it was before?" At that question, Zelda managed a dry laugh.

"Surya, it makes the Great War look like child's play."

"What else have you seen then?" His voice took on a pleading tone, "Zelda, you're describing everything Lotus did, everything Ganondorf planned to do. Just tell me."

"The Triforce," Zelda started, swallowing. How could she bring a fear she have recently discovered to light? How could she phrase it; how could she tell _him_?""It was gone."

"How could it be gone? It chose you."

"That's why I need to know, Surya." Zelda turned to face him, her eyes over bright, "I need to know if your people are trying to bring him back."

"Rukmini and Sandhya aren't allowed near the body or the flames. Vlasta and  
Rati have made sure of that."

"Are you sure none of your people are loyal to him?"

"He killed many of our people in his crusade." Surya's eyes darkened, "Only his two mistresses are loyal still."

"Your people are blessed with long lives," Zelda remarked, rubbing her wrists. Surya smiled slightly at her, before his expression grew grim again.

"What is Daemon planning to do with your blood?"

"Do you know who Daemon is?" Zelda questioned.

"All I know is that he was General of Holodrum's Army."

"Onox Daemon was the General that much is true. He was well known for his love of chaos and destruction." She looked at Surya sadly, shaking her head. "He sent the Temple of Seasons falling into Subrosia. That's why he came here."

"He was behind Din's death?" Surya snarled, thinking of the beautiful young Gerudo who had become the Oracle of Seasons. Zelda nodded, carefully watching the Desert King, her emotions disappearing under a cold mask.

"They called him the General of Darkness. His only known master was Twinrova, someone who I'm sure you're familiar with." Zelda could help but feel a stab of pain as Surya's eyes widened, golden eyes flickering with confusion.

"Twinrova died years ago," he murmured. The sorceress sisters Koume and Kotake, known by the name Twinrova, had been Ganondorf's surrogate mothers. Despite the crimes they had committed, they were good people, thinking of their son and tribe before all else. "They couldn't have anything to do with this."

"Why was the Flame of Destruction lit, Surya?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

_Hyrule Field_

Zaiten gritted his teeth, glaring at the wolfos. Of course Link had to ignore his advice and go hunting. The once proud Hero of Twilight was slowly becoming more and more animalistic by each passing moment. On the rare occasion that he acted normal, the Ordonian man cursed him, taking all his pent up rage out on the halfbreed. For a while, he took it, sympathy getting the better of him, but now it was really getting on his nerves.

"Link, if you don't stop, I'm going to slit your throat and leave you to the birds," he ground out slowly. The wolfos looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Bastard."

"That's seriously your only comeback?" Zaiten chuckled darkly, eyes narrowing. "Look, I don't care if you hate me, but you don't know me. And unlike you, I know what's going on."

"Enlighten me then, Prince," Link snarled, ignoring the twinge of guilt that flared up. Taking his anger out on someone who had done nothing but help him wasn't right. A quiet voice in the back of his mind murmured to him, feeding his inner fires, _"He took them from you. Zelda…Ilia…It's all his fault."_

"That curse doesn't just bind you to that form," Zaiten revealed, ignoring the stab. "The more you act like an animal, the more you become one, until the Hylian is dead. If you resist, you'll weaken, but your death would not be anon."

"How do you know this?" Link asked, the anger fading from his system, being replaced by distrust.

"I-" Zaiten's eyes found the setting sun, feeling the pain of the day fade with the sun's rays. Light was killing him it seemed, and not the Light he joked around with during balls and other formal gatherings. "I watched, I learned."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Link asked after a moment, thinking about the masked sorcerer. Zaiten's eyes widened, resembling large plates, before closing.

"…Yes..."

"Thank you." Were Link Hylian, he probably would have smiled at the man. Even so, the Hero had mixed feelings towards the Ambassador. What was his game?

"Link?" Zaiten breathed a quiet warning as the sound of hooves sounded far off. Link met the man's gaze, watching as Zaiten placed a hand on his twin swords. "You up for a fight?"

"Bulblins?" Link replied, crouching in the grass. He heard Zaiten chuckle quietly.

"Four of them, on Bullbos. It should be easy."

"Wait," Link barked, "You're fighting too?"

"Actually I was planning on taking at nap," Zaiten grinned, drawing his swords. "But if you insist."

Were Link in his Hylian form, he would have grinned. Howling, Link allowed himself to give into the wolf, and charged full speed at the soon to be dead Bulblins. Zaiten watched for a moment in amusement, before rushing towards the oncoming enemy. Fire arrows fell around him as he ran; spinning and leaping to dodge the assault. His broadswords sliced the throats of two Bullbos, their blood spraying and painting him red. The two Bulbin riders screamed at him as they jumped off their dead steeds. They fired arrow after arrow, which Zaiten managed to dodge.

The one thing he didn't count on was his cloak. It was easy to move and fight in his cloak, as he had worn things much heavier and constricting. The bottom was torn and burned from his recent fights, but other than that it had received no damage. But the twenty-two year old man had forgotten something more important than anything else when on the battlefield: don't wear a cloak when there's a possibility of someone fighting behind you.

An arrow tore through his cloak as Zaiten spun towards the Bulbins, and hit its target: the side of one wolfos hero. Link's yelp of pain silenced the field, and was followed shortly by Zaiten's gasp. The Bulbins shared looks of triumph just before they met their ends by Zaiten's blades. Zaiten whipped towards Link, who had fallen among the bodies of the dead Bullbos and two Bulbins he had slaughtered. Zaiten ran past his own kills, and knelt next to the wolf, dropping his swords to the ground.

"The arrow nicked your lung," Zaiten whispered, studying the wound. "If I pull the arrow out, I could do more damage than what's been done."

"So this is the infamous Hero of Hyrule," a feminine voice rang out. Zaiten looked up, peering through the blood and grime at a young woman dressed in dark purple robes, with the ancient Mask of Truth covering her face. Her hair cascaded down her back, a pale golden color, contrasting against the purple. It was her voice, however, that made Zaiten's fists clench. It had a dark, knowing tone, one that a predator has as it hunts its prey. "A pathetic pup? How could the Princess expect you to protect her?"

"Leave," Zaiten growled. Link's eyes had widened though, his breathing speeding up.

"They slit her throat and painted her with her own blood," the woman said, her voice taking on a far more sadistic tone. "This was, of course, after they had their way with her."

"_No. Goddesses, please let her be lying," _Link prayed, the images of a broken and bloodied Zelda flashing through his mind. The thoughts made him sick, and even with his impending death, he wanted it just to be a lie. Wanted her to be alive, even if he wasn't.

"They started slowly, watching how she'd react-"

"SHUT UP!" Zaiten screamed, standing slowly. He faced the woman, anger flashing in his eyes. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself, before growling, "There's only one person sadistic enough to say that, to lie so easily when they've been brought up to tell the truth. Why did the Sheikah send you, Iset?"

"This façade of yours is quiet boring, Zai," the woman, Iset, sighed, flexing her bandaged fingers. Zaiten's jaw clenched, nostrils flaring.

"I'm not the one wearing masks, Shadow."

"Ooo, touchy."

"Shut up."

"Zai-ten," Link panted, the words a mere whisper as blood spilled from his jaws. The masked woman seemed to look down at him, snickering. Zaiten's gaze turned towards the dying wolf, eyes shining with a strange amount of fear and sickness. "Stop."

"Who's a good boy?" the woman taunted, before facing Zaiten. "I know people who can help him."

"Who?" Zaiten asked, his tone almost pleading.

"They live where ghosts tell countless tales of murder and mayhem, love and loss."

"The Gerudo?" Zaiten started. "They'll want nothing to do with this."

"It seems as though you are wrong," Iset replied, slipping her hand into her sleeve. She pulled out a bottle with a glowing pink light in it. She tossed the bottle to Zaiten, who fumbled with opening it. "Until you reach them, she should be able to hold him over."

The fairy swirled around Link's form, watching as the Zora-Hylian ripped the arrow from its place in Link's lung. Finally, the fairy worked her magic, healing the formally life threatening wound. Link looked over to Iset, only to find that she was gone. Zaiten smiled slightly, getting to his feet.

"Come on, Hero," he said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We have a long walk."

* * *

_Gerudo Desert_

Attempting to run through the desert on four legs, wasn't something Link thought he'd ever be doing again. Yet there he was, keeping pace with his two-legged halfbreed friend as the elder lead him to something he called the Gerudo Fortress. Whatever it was, Link could only hope that they'd get there soon.

"Do you see that haze in the distance?" Zaiten asked, sweat glistening on his face. Link looked, noticing the brown blur far off.

"Yes?"

"That's the fortress," Zaiten informed him. "But we won't make it there."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, glancing sharply at Zaiten. The hybrid responded by dropping to his knees, eyes focused on the sands. Link stared at him in confusion, not noticing the shadows that fell across the sands.

"What's the fish doing out of water?" a feminine voice behind Link said. Link whipped around, growling at the woman, surprise and confusion flitting through him. They were surrounded by women with skin kissed by the desert sun. The reason he noticed the skin, was because of the sheer amount of it bared. The woman wore purple see-through pants, with small purple vests to barely cover their chests. The woman who spoke grinned down at Link, her teeth a shock of white against caramel.

"Tark," Zaiten murmured. "Is everything ready?"

"Of course it is," she replied, before turning to Link. "Relax pup, we won't hurt you."

* * *

_That Night_

The desert sand still managed to burn his paws, even at night. He sat in a ring of fire, with the women, Gerudos as Tark had informed him, dancing around the fire, chanting and banging drums. The beat made his heart race and his body itch for a fight.

But he didn't move. For underneath the chanting and banging, was a soft melody that floated in the desert wind until it reached him. A warm feeling spread through him, like small fairies kissing his wounds away. A faint memory, or vision of some sort as he had never seen it before, flashed through his mind; a smiling man playing piano, his voice echoing loudly:

"This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks."

"Masks," Link murmured as the vision faded. He ran his fingers through his hair, pausing as he realized that he had hand s instead of paws. He looked down, eyes trailing across his knelt Hylian form. Directly in front of him, was a grey-green wolf mask. He picked it up, feeling the energy it hid. He looked up at the full moon, a quiet sound of thanks escaping his lips.

"Welcome back, My Hero," was the gentle whisper that floated on the winds, before disappearing with the melody.

* * *

AN: Yes, the Gerudo exist in Twilight Princess, this has been confirmed by the released timeline. That, and I always liked the tribe. Well, please review, and I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

**Hey, long time no write! Did you guys miss me? No? D': You're so mean!**

**Anyways, If I said that it took me a long time to come up with ideas, I'd be lying. It's just that the last blasted scene didn't want to be written. I still don't like it!**

**Uh, disclaimed?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truths

_Gerudo Fortress_

Link tensed as the Gerudo King walked towards him, shock bubbling inside of him. Every movement the King made seemed to have a darker intention than what one could see. He dressed in black silk pants, and wore jewelry of pure gold and precious stones. His orange hair was tied back, and his yellow eyes shone with some sort of dark light.

He looked like Ganondorf.

There was no way around that fact, and if it was truly Ganondorf, a somehow de-aged Ganondorf that is, then Link was defenseless to whatever he planned. He didn't have a sword, or any weapon for that matter. He could only watch as the Ganondorf look-alike walked towards him.

"You must be Link," the man said. "The Murderer of the Desert King."

"Aye," Link replied, clenching his fists as the man stepped closer. The man smiled slightly at him, eyes flickering.

"I wish to thank you, young Hero," he said, causing Link's eyes to widen. "Our former King broke the Sacred Law-he deserved that death."

"Your people have laws?" a chuckle rang out, causing Link and the Gerudo man to turn towards the voice. Both of them raised an eyebrow as they saw Light leaning against the wall. She was dressed like the Gerudo women Link had seen, except for the fact that she wore blue instead of red or purple. She smirked at them, "I thought it was anything goes."

"Clever," the King replied. "But we do have order within our chaos."

"So I heard," Light smiled. "I also heard that you have a concubine."

"…I suppose you've been talking to the guards again."

"Aye," Light laughed. "Ashali seems quite pleased. Who'd of thought you could get a pirate to stay on land?"

"Tark surprises even me."

"I'm sure," Light grinned, eyes twinkling. She turned to Link, and continued, "As I know the King of Thieves hasn't bothered to introduce himself yet, I suppose I will do the honors: Hero of Hyrule, meet Surya, the second Gerudo man to be born since Ganondorf, and the only one since the King of Evil to befriend the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"For some reason I doubt they were ever friends," Link growled, anger bubbling up inside of him. The anger wasn't directed at the fact that by befriending the Royal Family, Surya was close to Zelda, Link told himself. It was the fact that Ganondorf was their friend, and betrayed them all.

"During the Hyrulean Civil War, the Gerudo offered their services to the Hylian King, and helped them win the war," Surya explained. "Ten years later, Ganondorf attempted to murder the King and usurp his position. This was stopped by a Forest child and the Princess of Hyrule. Ganondorf was imprisoned and then exiled to the Twilight Realm."

"That was almost two hundred years ago," Light said. "It seems that people can still hold a grudge."

"Most of Hyrule hates my people," Surya sighed. "We are a new people, and yet we are defined by our past."

"I'm sorry," Link said, empathizing with the Gerudo King. He too knew what it was like to be hated for what you are, instead of who. "I understand how horrible that is."

"You may have it worse, Wolf-Man. To be hated by those you love is a horrible thing."

"Aye," Link agreed, swallowing. Surya turned towards Light, smiling kindly.

"Orielle, perhaps you can get our mutual friend to stay longer. He is like family to us."

"Orielle?" Link questioned, brow furrowing at the name. _"Didn't Zaiten call her Light?"_

To his surprise, the soldier in question started laughing, turning to Link to explain, "My full title is Lieutenant General of Hyrule Orielle Agrona Eris of the House of Taranis."

"Taranis?" Link's eyes widened as it dawned on him, "You're related to-"

"Zelda," she finished, nodding. "I'm her cousin."

"Cousin," Link repeated, the pieces falling into place. He had a feeling that Zelda and Orielle had grown up training together, possibly with Zaiten. Which, judging by the high level of skill Zelda and Zaiten had shown with blades, meant that Orielle wasn't one to challenge. Something about that reminded him of that masked bitch. His voice lowered as he spoke her name, "Iset."

Orielle's blue eyes widened, "How do you know that name?"

"Zaiten and I ran into her," Link said, his voice shaking in anger. "What do you know of her?"

"Tell him, Orielle," Surya sighed. "They'll understand."

"The Crown Prince or Princess is assigned a Sheikah protector at birth, as to ensure that they live to rule over Hyrule. Iset is Zelda's."

"She doesn't seem to do her duty then," Link growled, thinking of the war. Orielle nodded slowly, thinking.

"Recently, there have been so many threats to her rule that our resources have been spread thin. Even before the invasion, most of the army was in Holodrum and Labrynna. Those that weren't as skilled were here during the invasion." This was news to Link, whose blue eyes widened.

"Threats?"

"We've been negotiating treaties with multiple kingdoms, not to mention the usual death threats, assassination attempts, and the fact that every noble thinks that she can't do anything because she's not a man."

"They've been negotiating with Holodrum, primarily," Surya explained, ignoring the look Orielle shot him. "During which, Zelda discovered the governmental oppression, and vowed to put an end to it."

"She should have stayed out of it," Orielle sighed. "We needed Onox as an ally, no matter how bad he is."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"She, if I recall, interrogated Onox's right hand man for information, before going to confront the General of Darkness himself."

"She's a little bit demonic with fire," Surya chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But Iset, Zaiten, and I were off dealing with would-be assassins and other treaties-we weren't there to protect her," Orielle growled, fists clenching. She breathed deeply, getting her anger under control. "Onox overpowered her, and sliced her a few times in order to collect her blood."

"He did what?" Link ground out, eyes narrowing into slits. Surya raised a hand towards him.

"Peace, brother," the Gerudo King started. "I'm taking care of it."

"How are you taking care of it?"

"I am not the enemy here," Surya sighed as Link snarled at him. "My people are well-trained assassins, not to mention thieves. I've sent some of my best out for Onox's head. I'll send it to you on a silver platter if you wish."

"But now we're practically at war with Holodrum," Orielle groaned, although smiling at the mention of Onox's death. "That's why she asked you to become General, Link. But now-"

"Now?" Link looked at her expectantly, ignoring the disappointment he felt at her words.

"Finding Ilia was made a number one priority."

"Why? She doesn't owe me anything."

"You saved Hyrule; she owes you a lot more than just helping you find your friend." Surya shrugged. Suddenly he grinned impishly at them, waggling his orange eyebrows, "I'm sure that she'd be more than happy to give you something very special."

"That's just wrong," Orielle coughed, catching on quicker than Link to what the Desert man had said. Link's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before widening as it dawned on him. He felt the blood rush to his face, and his heart sped up. Could it ever be possible that they could-?

"I can assure you, that will never happen," Link muttered, more to himself as to squash the hope than to Surya and Orielle. "Besides," he started, feeling a slight amount of something he refused to acknowledge as jealousy. "Isn't she with Zaiten?"

Both Surya and Orielle started laughing, exchanging knowing looks. After a moment, Surya spoke, grinning, "Zaiten is engaged, and happily so. If they're carrying out some sort of illicit affair, then they both don't know about it."

"Speaking of Zaiten," Orielle started. "Where is he?"

* * *

_Desert Oasis_

Zaiten pulled off his torn and bloody clothes as he slipped into the water. The water held no healing properties, unlike the water in the Spirits' springs, but did feel nice to his tired body. He ran a finger over one of his arm fins, relaxing slowly. His fins were newly healed and still very sensitive, due to the amount of acidic blue potions he had been drinking.

The desert was an uncomfortable place for a Zora to be, not to mention a Zora cursed to feel agony in the light. The arid heat and burning sun dehydrated his skin, making him sink lower into the pool from the thought of it, and curse made him feel like millions of flaming needles were being stabbed into him.

So far, not a great morning.

"This must be some sort of joke," he started, staring up at the sky. "I've served you well in my life, and this is how I am rewarded."

"I'd say that you've had plenty of rewards," a quiet reply rang out. Zaiten smirked, not even bothering to turn and look at the speaker.

"Hello Orielle." The pink-haired woman smiled at him, watching as he slowly sat up and faced her, his lower half remaining in the brilliant blue water. Her eyes traced his form, noticing every detail of the man in front of her. The way the water droplets made his skin glisten in the desert sun. How his body was hardened and scarred from years of fighting and training-of pushing himself until he couldn't take anymore, and then going further.

"How are the fins?" she questioned, her eyes locking on the Zora tribal tattoo that covered his left shoulder and bicep. Most of the tattoo was the same blue as his hair, but the eel threading itself through the navy was the color of fresh blood.

"Sore," Zaiten shrugged. "The hole is healed though."

"That's good," Orielle replied, her eyes moving to the top of the halfbreed's head. Hidden under the mess Zaiten called hair, was a scar from a fight in his Zora form. She knew him well, better than anyone in this lifetime at least, or so she liked to think. But it came as a complete surprise when he asked her a quiet question.

"What does Zel say about our Hero?" Orielle's eyes snapped away from Zaiten's many muscles to latch onto his face. Zaiten's expression was cold-so unlike the man she had known for so long.

"She says he's the bravest man she's ever met."

"The Triforce tends to make it that way."

"He's strong, handsome-"

"That's disgusting, Light," Zaiten groaned, eyes flashing with revulsion. Orielle laughed quietly.

"You asked!" Zaiten rolled his eyes at the reply, but couldn't hide his slight smile at her laugh. Orielle smiled at him, continuing, "Brilliant, amusing, incorruptible-"

The smile fell from his face, causing Orielle's next word to die in her throat. His eyes flashed dangerously, and it felt like a punch in the gut to the soldier. His words, however, made her blood run cold.

"No one is incorruptible."

* * *

_Mountains of Snowpeak_

A cloaked figure battled its way through the whipping winds and blinding snow towards one of the mountains. The figure ducked into a cave in the side of the mountain, taking shuddering breaths. The figure found itself face-to-face with an ancient looking door. The skull of a horned beast hung imposingly above the door, daring travelers to continue on to their deaths.

A loud clanking sound filled the air, causing the traveler to freeze. The whispers of the dead sent chills down the cloaked being's spine, but the figure stood tall. The cloak fell to the floor, revealing a Zora woman. When she spoke, her tone was one of power and wisdom, "I am no intruder, Jalhalla. I would suggest that you return to the shadows, before I make you."

"As you wish," the whispers hissed, before the cold feeling left the Zora. She walked through the door, making her way through the temple wordlessly, until she reached a large room with the Triforce symbol carved into the floor. She stood in the center of it, smoothing her purple robes slowly as her blue eyes studied the room.

"Goddesses," she murmured, slowly dropping to her knees, bowing her head in prayer. "I sense evil on the horizon, great evil. My student-my friend-is in pain. I worry he is losing faith in your glory. I cannot lose him, not this time."

Footsteps echoed in the temple, sounding almost like the gentle patter of rain. The Zora lifted her head, calling out tentatively, "Zai?"

Nothing answered the inquiry, prompting her to lower her head again. The cold feeling of dread crept up on her, alerting her too late to the danger. Shadowy hands grabbed her, lifting her off the ground by her throat. She gasped in shock, blue eyes narrowing at the ghostly monster.

"Jalhalla…why?"

"Well, I suppose that's an easy question to answer," a dark voice replied. The Zora scanned the room for it owner, only to finally see a man dressed in pure white leaning against the door. Horror showed clearly on the Zora's face as she noticed the yellow-green eyes behind the demented-looking sun mask.

"...No…"

"Ah, so you remember the stories," the man said, eyes shining with something that made the Zora's blood run cold. "Now tell me, are you afraid?"

"You serve the dead," she spat. "And soon, you shall join them."

"I don't believe you."

"The Chosen Hero will destroy you, and the other minions." The masked man cackled at the statement, eyes closing for a split second, before their gaze returned to the Zora.

"Yes, with the Sword of Evil's Bane. But tell me-" The man walked towards her, and pressed a finger to her lips. "Wouldn't the Sages need to pray in order for that to work?"

* * *

_Sacred Grove_

"It seems strange to do this again," Link murmured, studying the beautiful blade sheathed in stone.

"The Sword of Evil's Bane will probably help us kill whatever currently has your girlfriend," Iset yawned from behind him. Link gritted his teeth as she continued, "But if you want to confess your undying love to the thing, then let me know so I can give you two some alone time."

"Do I even want to know what your problem is?" Link asked, pulling the sword from the stone.

"Probably not," Iset replied, shrugging. Link turned to face her, his annoyance written clearly on his face. Iset cocked her head, "So they finally got you to change. And strangely into the same thing you wore everyday for six months."

"Well enlighten me then: why do you wear that mask?" Link growled, putting the sword into its true sheath before he could stab the 'Sheikah' with it.

"It allows me to hear the thoughts of animals," she said. "And you-pup."

"_That little-"_

"Whoa," Iset coughed, raising her hands in surrender. Link was still snarling at her, fist raised to knock her out. Iset chuckled at his anger, "Down boy."

Link growled quietly: he already hated this girl.

* * *

_Temple within Snowpeak_

Zaiten raced through the temple, his heart pounding. He reached the final chamber quickly, his eyes going wide. "No."

"Zai," the Zora woman murmured, attempting to stand. Zaiten rushed forward, catching her when she fell. Her once violet prayer robes were stained red with her blood, as was the golden Triforce on the floor.

"Laruto," Zaiten breathed, sinking down to his knees, clutching the Zora to his chest. "Who did this to you?"

"You've become so strong," Laruto said, studying his face. "So brave."

"Please: stay with me." She was his mentor; his friend-she couldn't just die.

"It is time for me to take my place next to the Goddesses. My only regret is that you will suffer." Zaiten held her tighter as she slowly passed with a smile upon her face.

"No," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "Please."

"Look at the little baby," a quiet voice cooed. Zaiten lifted his head, appearing animalistic in his grief, to take in the sight of the room filling with poes.

"I'll kill you all," Zaiten growled, laying the corpse down and standing up slowly. He drew his swords, body hunched like a hunter about to pounce on its prey.

Ghoulish screams filled the walls of the Earth Temple, as the undead died for the final time.

* * *

_Gerudo Fortress-A Few Hours Later_

"Where did you vanish off to?" Link asked when he saw Zaiten walk into the fortress. Earlier that morning, after Link had hunted the moody Prince down, they agreed that they should get the Master Sword. Unfortunately for Link, Zaiten got the masked woman to go in his stead, and vanished off to somewhere.

"Go to Hell," Zaiten replied, his voice scratchy as though he had a sore throat. Link glared at him and moved, blocking the elder man's path. The first thing Link noticed was that Zaiten was covered in blood; blood that wasn't his own for it was at least a pint of it. The second thing was that Zaiten's eyes were bloodshot, making his sclera appear the same color as the blood. His irises were still the same shocking blue, however.

"Did you kill someone?" Link asked, eyes going wide as he took the halfbreed's state. Zaiten looked…unstable to say the least.

"More like an entire temple," Zaiten chuckled darkly, rudely shoving Link to the side. He heard the telltale sounds of Link drawing his sword, and smirked slightly. "You gonna kill me?"

"I might," Link said, his words pulled and clipped. Blue eyes studied the elder's back, trying to read what he could out of Zaiten's body language. _"Please let him be joking," _Link thought, unwilling to think that his 'friend' could do such a thing.

"But you won't," Zaiten replied, his voice cracking. "Because you want to be good-you want to be a hero."

"Zaiten, what the hell?" Link started, furrowing his brow. "Did you bust your head or something?"

"It's true," Zaiten murmured, so quietly that Link couldn't hear him. "You are a hero."

"Zaiten?"

"_Goddesses forgive me," _Zaiten begged, reaching for his twin blades. Link noticed the movement and stiffened. _"He's not __**MY**__ hero."_

Zaiten whirled around, drawing his swords and moving as to quickly decapitate the green clad man. Link leapt to the side, and slashed at Zaiten, who blocked with one of his blades. Sensing a chance, Zaiten jabbed his other blade forward, aiming for the hero's ribs. Eyebrows rose at the move, which was quickly blocked by Link's shield.

What is it like to watch two masters fight? To see such a flawless dance that could turn deadly at any moment? To answer: it's breathtaking.

It would be a lie to say that the Hero of Twilight was not a master. To wield a blade was all he was ever wanted to do, and it seemed, all the Goddesses wanted him to do. He was unnaturally gifted, various styles being second nature to the humble rancher. If the Goddesses ever intended for one thing, it was that he would have swordsmanship.

Zaiten was a master in a very different way. He was undeniably talented with blades, but it was obvious to all who fought him that it was not where his strength lay. No his strength was in his speed, speed which made him a skilled fighter. Link had power, and natural talent, but Zaiten was speedy and learned. Every style he knew was taught to him slowly and painstakingly. He knew their weaknesses inside and out. However, the Goddesses did not choose him; he was not blessed by them.

"What happened?" Link asked, knocking Zaiten to the ground. The bluenette glared at him, not answering as Link kicked the swords from his hands. Link knelt down, pressing the Master Sword to the halfbreed's throat. "Tell me."

"Go to-"

"Zaiten," Link sighed. "I'm very patient: I grew up herding goats, remember."

"You're just like him," Zaiten said quietly, closing his eyes. "I went to the Earth Temple in Snowpeak-"

"There's a temple up there?"

"Seeking advice on finding your beloved. We just signed treaties with Termina's leaders: to go in with an army would be a declaration of war. But when I got to the temple, I found that my mentor, the temple's keeper, had been murdered by monster sent upon her by the same people who took Ilia."

"I'm sorry," Link murmured, feeling guilt bubble up inside of him. He accused Zaiten of being a murderer when he was only trying to avenge his mentor's death. Hadn't Link done the same? All of the Bulblins he slaughtered on his search for Ilia, wasn't that the same?

"Its fine," Zaiten said, shrugging as much as he could while being pinned down. "Now, can you get off of me?"

* * *

AN: Well, at least there were some redeeming parts in that trainwreck. Including Iset's inability to be nice XD

Well, I'm gonna spoil a little about next chapter: Link's on a boat, Nikko finds pots, Iset becomes nice (ish), Zaiten dances.


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

**So its been around two months, right? Everyone wants me dead, correct?**

**Well, I'm not dead. Instead I've been in Florida, doing summer work, and writing something as a gift for Hyeia. He wants me to post it, but it's far too stupid, and only we understand the jokes. It's pretty much a cartoon or anime about series of jokes we have. It tells the warped story of four siblings, who's names and back stories are amusingly idiotic, and tells of their adventures in various worlds.**

**I'm not planning on posting it, but if you guys want me to I will. I'll try to do a poll or something.**

**I've been thinking during this long break, that I'll extend this story. Make a series or something. You know, tell Link, Zelda, and Zaiten's stories across the timeline. I'd do a story based in Ocarina of Time, one in Majora's Mask, and maybe one in Skyward Sword.**

**What do you guys think?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reflections

_A Gerudo "Trade" Ship_

_Zaiten_

"I failed you, Laruto," Zaiten murmured, staring up at the wood ceiling. His tears had long since dried, and his hangover-he had the brilliant idea to drink twice his weight in ale in his grief-had receded to a dull throbbing over an hour ago. Which meant that he didn't need to be in the pitch black of the orlop, dead to the world.

He didn't need to be, but he wanted to.

He always loved the shadows, even loved fighting the creatures that lived in the darkest shadows. It took him awhile to fear those who worshipped the dark, to fear those who had become nightmares.

Fear wasn't something that came easily to him.

But hatred was.

He hated those who used the dark as a way to hurt people. He hated creatures like Ganondorf and Zant; monsters like Onox. But he couldn't deny hatred for those in the light. They thought themselves glorious, blessed even, as though they were all that was good and holy. No, light did not mean good, nor did dark mean evil. All who thought otherwise were completely messed up.

Zaiten would never deny that his hatred was focused on one being in the light-well, he couldn't say that he hated him, not anymore at least. Link had grown up with people who loved him, with acceptance and joy everywhere. Until Ilia had been kidnapped during the war, he had no idea of pure violence and bloodshed. Even when he was thrown into the Twilight War, it was his choice. He chose that that life and he knew what he was getting into.

His life was so different from the Hero's. He was the halfbreed bastard son of the Zora King: he was shunned and hated. His own father had been barely able to look at him, and his stepmother was little better. Rutela had pitied him, but struck a deal with the Late King of Hyrule so that she wouldn't have to see him. It was only because Ralis begged that he became the advisor to the young Zora.

The only Zora he had ever counted as a friend was Laruto, who had loved him when his family wouldn't. She taught him how to play both harp and guitar, and gave him a fishbone guitar when he turned eleven. She taught him how to fight with various weapons, and use ancient magics. How to shift between his forms, and how to conceal his mystic signature from sorcerers, all things that had helped him survive. She was the reason he had met his fiancé, the reason he was so invaluable to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Why he and Zelda were so close, even. But she was taken from him: murdered. Did she feel it when she died? Did it hurt?

"I will avenge your death, Oh Precious Sage of Earth," Zaiten promised. "No matter what it takes."

* * *

_Iset_

The masked woman hung onto the top of the foremast, staring out at the crystal clear waters. Not long after the tension between Link and Zaiten came to a boil, they reached the decision to go into Termina and look for Ilia. Zelda, of course, wanted to go with them. Which was how Iset found herself, along with the others, on a Gerudo ship heading towards the Great Bay Coast, wanting to do nothing but leap into the waters below and drown.

She pulled off her mask, and freed her long blond hair from the pins and needles she used both to keep her hair back and as weapons. Her eyes glittered like rubies in the sunlight as she looked temptingly at the water. If she jumped-

"Don't be insane, Iset," she growled, shaking her head. "Death won't solve anything. Besides, I have to stay alive to torment the so-called Heroes."

She grinned, thinking about the two men. Zaiten was a friend-as close to a friend that a Sheikah could have. He was just so easy to bug. But she did feel bad for him. Isolation was never an easy thing, and it was his life. His family shunned him before, and now he was purposely isolating himself because of a spell cast by a now dead man.

The spell was just annoying to Terminians: all it did was cause discomfort in the light. Termina was guarded by four giants-light held no true importance. However Hyrule was something very different. It had been blessed by the Three Golden Goddesses of Light, and was guarded by the four Light Spirits: light played a very big role in a Hyrulean's everyday life. But soon they would be in Termina, where it should get better for him.

She hoped it would at least.

Link, however, was not a friend. Sure, Zelda practically worshipped him, due to visions and the unfortunate times where she had to share her heart with another, but that did not mean that the Sheikah did. Most of the Sheikah thought that he was full of hot air, nothing really to be taken seriously. Him winning against Ganondorf was pure luck and Zelda's assistance.

But Iset knew better. Link was a terrific warrior, as untamed as the wolf he turned into. Her messing with him had more to do with his blindness to Zelda's feelings, than actually dislike for him.

"Idiot," she sighed, studying the needles. She shrugged slightly, looking down at the main deck, where Link and Zelda where.

She would just have to pelt the Hero with needles until Zelda went to sleep.

Then she would have real fun.

* * *

_Nikko_

It was very unusual to see an Oocca on a boat, unless said boat had pots on it. Nikko had spent the past few hours, since he smuggled himself aboard in Link's hat, searching for pots. As of yet, nothing.

The Oocca were a strange tribe. Created by the gods, they shaped the land that would eventually become known as Hyrule. Unlike many of the creatures born of the gods, the Oocca made their home in the sky, along with their sister race, the Loftwings. And many of the members of both races refused to leave the sky, no matter what was going on.

Nikko himself was a family man. His family, the Ooccoo's, was the oldest of the families in their sky city, and was said to have been blessed by the Triforce Goddess herself. But Nikko didn't care much about supposed blessings, and pure bloodlines. He had a mate, and a son, and he was happy. At least until their city was attacked by the dragon. Nikko had reacted with the thoughts of saving his family, and had pushed his wife and son off a ledge, causing them to fall into Hyrule. Nikko tasked himself with managing the store, and longing for news of his family. Whenever the dragon attacked, Nikko, like many other Oocca, hid in pots. There were many pots on the various floating islands, due to the fact that thousands of years ago Hylians lived in the sky too. The Oocca used these remnants of past life in their game of raping: hide-and-seek in Hylian terms, but until then, they had never thought that they would have to use them in order to keep their lives.

"OI!" Nikko called out, listening as his voice echoed.

"What the hell?" came a quiet reply. Nikko tilted his head to the side, analyzing the voice.

"Ello Zaiten," he shouted cheerfully.

"Oh no."

Nikko and Zaiten had met a long time before, just after Link met the Ambassador. Nikko had been waddling around the castle, grumbling about the lack of decent hiding places, when he ran face first into Zaiten's leg. Although Nikko was nothing less than pleasant, Zaiten didn't seem to like him much.

"Are you hiding, Zaiten?" A few muffled curses were heard below, causing the Oocca to waddle towards the stairs. "Ready or not-"

* * *

_Link and Zelda_

"You two have known each other since you were children," Zelda started, smiling at the green clad hero.

"Everyone in our village was so sure that we'd end up getting married, and taking care of Ordon as its elders," Link chuckled, watching the waves. "I thought that for the longest time."

"And now?"

"I don't want to manage a ranch, when I could be out helping people."

"That makes sense," Zelda nodded, looking out at the sky. "I'd give anything in order to keep our people safe."

"But Ilia doesn't seem to get it," Link sighed, a memory flashing through his mind.

""_It's not your job to clean up her messes!" Ilia ranted, glaring sharply at him._

"_She offered me a chance to keep Hyrule safe-to help people."_

"_She offered you a death sentence!" Link's eyes narrowed at the comment, "A chance to throw your life away for nothing?"_

"_MAYBE I WANT TO!" His statement caused both of them to freeze. Breathing deeply, Link continued in a quieter voice, "Has it ever occurred to you that I want to risk my life for others? That I have before?"_

"_Where's the boy I grew up with?" Ilia whispered after a moment of stunned silence, her green eyes searching his blue. "Where's the boy who wanted to lead this village? Who I fell in love with?"_

"_He grew up," Link replied coldly, attempting to ignore how her words stung."_

"She wants me to just stay in Ordon," Link told the Princess, who had turned towards him imploringly. "To marry her and stay in Ordon."

"Would you?" Zelda asked, causing Link to look up at her. "Stay and marry her, so that she was happy?"

"Six months ago, I would have said yes," Link admitted, closing his eyes as he imagined the girl he had grown up with. His eyes opened to see the woman in front of him as he continued; "Now I'm not so sure."

* * *

**AN: I guess that this chapter was just mainly insight into everyone's mind. Zaiten and Link are very fun to write for, haha. Link is probably the most screwed up video game character in history. He's a bullied youth who is forced to brave extremely terrifying things so that he can save the girl, who doesn't even kiss him in thanks. Heck, Mario gets a cake! *waggles eyebrows***

**Btw, I'd really like it if someone drew something for this story. Characters, scenes, a cover maybe? In return, I'll read and review every single story the artist has written. I'd draw everything myself, but my skills are limited to stick figures and Sheikah Eyes. Maybe a Triforce here and there, haha. But I'd really like it if someone did some art for this trainwreck of a story. It'd get me on a true Zelda kick, and I'll be able to write better.**

**Look for chapter 7. Aeri out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Termina

**The long-awaited chapter of epicness-or more fillers? Anyhoo, this actually took a while to write, because I have no idea how Termina will look in this future, or what characters to put in. So this goes out to all the readers: create some OC's, or come up with ideas for Termina. Aeri will reward you greatly XD**

**Anyways, love is sent to amberxgayle for being awesome!**

**Disclaimed...or not.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Termina

_Great Bay Coast_

It is a strange sight to behold: a pirate ship sailing towards the coast, with its Gerudo crew, and peculiar passengers. A young man of twenty-one, on whose head sat a pointy green hat; a Princess dressed in the clothes of a Gerudo guard; an Ambassador; a masked Sheikah; and a bird-like creature. The Captain of the crew turned towards her passengers, an orange eyebrow raised slightly.

"This is as far as we can take you," Tark said as the anchor dropped, stopping the ship next to a strip of rocky land not far from the sandy coast.

"Thank you Tark," Zelda smiled. "Both for the clothes and the voyage."

"You have been kind to my people, Princess: both are the mere beginning of our payments towards you," Tark replied, bowing her head.

"Our people always seem to be in debt to each other." The two women exchanged smiles, receiving eye rolls from Link and Zaiten.

"If they move on to possible mates: I'm jumping," Zaiten muttered. Link nodded in agreement, smirking slightly.

"We could just throw one of them off the ship," he replied.

"Deal," Zaiten chuckled.

"OI!" Nikko's shout grabbed everyone's attention. His head was sticking out from under Link's bright hat. "Are we going or not?"

"Alright, we're moving." With that, Zaiten leapt from the side of the boat, landing nimbly on the rock. Iset coughed quietly and backflipped off the ship, landing just as cleanly as Zaiten. A soft sound escaped Zelda's throat as she stepped backwards, away from the edge.

"It's ok if you're scared," Link started, smiling gently at her. Zelda looked at him, the corners of her lips twitching.

"Who's scared?" Link gasped as she ran forwards, volting off the ship and landing carefully on her feet. Zaiten laughed loudly at the Hero's shocked expression. Link glared at him and jumped off the ship. His landing wasn't as graceful as the others' had been, but he was able to stay on his feet. He looked over at the still laughing man, and the sudden urge to push him into the water filled the Hero. When he was about to do just that: he felt a smaller, daintier hand grab his. Zelda didn't seem to have moved, but her eyes were half closed as she breathed in the salty air. She squeezed his hand, seemingly trying to discourage holding Zaiten's head under the water until he wasn't laughing. Link breathed deeply, both to calm the urge and to get rid of the fluttering in his stomach.

The feeling reminded him of when he was younger, and had a huge crush on Ilia. He remembered following Rusl around, asking why it tickled whenever he thought of or was around her. Rusl had laughed and told him that one day it'd make sense to him, that one day he'd understand. He understood his feelings for Ilia, but Zelda? Could he be falling for the monarch?

"Zaiten?" Link started, smiling slightly at the bluenette as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Zaiten looked at him, the laughter dying on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Zaiten nodded once, before gesturing to the sandy shore a few yards away.

"We can swim over there with ease, or I could ferry the three of you in my Zora form, so you don't get wet." Link cocked an eyebrow at the statement, and opened his mouth to make a comment, only to be elbowed in the gut by the Princess.

"He's looking for an excuse to show off," she murmured in his ear. Link nodded slightly, looking at Zaiten, who was smirking. He followed Zaiten's gaze, eyes widening at their still intertwined fingers. Link felt his face heat up, and he struggled to find something to say that could distract Zaiten.

"I can swim," Link started, pausing when he noticed Zelda's slight smile. He squeezed her hand in apology as he continued, "But I doubt our Princess wants to get her moccasins wet. You know how she is."

"Already able to tease our Princess?" Zaiten chuckled, not missing the squeeze. Link glanced over at Zelda, who looked annoyed at the comment he had made. To her right was Iset, who was snickering. At least Link assumed that she was snickering; he couldn't see her face. Zaiten fixed Link with a knowing look, and a cocky smirk: "And here I thought you'd lie down over a mud puddle so she wouldn't get dirty."

"I-" The retort died in his throat as Zelda laughed at what Zaiten had said. Link found himself staring at her in slight awe: had he ever heard her laugh before? The sound was melodious to say the least.

"I will swim, Zai. But if you wish to go into your Zora form, you may," she told him. "Just look out for Like-Likes."

"You too, Zel," Zaiten replied as he began glowing a dark blue. The glow intensified suddenly, before vanishing altogether, leaving a blue-green skinned Zora in Zaiten's place. Link took one look at Zaiten, before groaning quietly.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Link asked, looking up at the sky. Zaiten smirked at him.

"Link…I'm a Zora."

"At least some pants?"

"Still a Zora, mate."

* * *

It had taken them awhile, but they made it out of the Great Bay Coast Region. Zaiten led the way towards a giant stonewall, with Iset and Link on either side of Zelda, as to protect her. She scowled at them, and Link was sure that if looks could kill, he and the Sheikah would have been decomposing.

Something green appeared in his peripheral vision, causing the young hero to spin around, slicing where he thought the creature was. He was met with the sight of a leever, one that was making a bee-line towards them. Before Link, Iset, or even Zaiten could move, the creature burst into flames and died. Link turned questionably towards his companions, only to see Zelda with her arm outstretched.

"I don't need your protection," she told them evenly. She turned her gaze on Zaiten, and held out a hand. "Zai."

"Nope," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and continuing towards the wall.

"Damnit Zaiten, give me my sword!" Link furrowed his brow in confusion, only to notice the straight sword strapped onto the Half-Zora's back, along with his broadswords.

"Women aren't exactly allowed to carry weapons here." Zaiten muttered, turning around to face her.

"And you decided to tell us this now, fishface?" Iset asked, glaring at him.

"Why?" Link heard himself ask.

"It's a long and boring story."

"I'm sure we have time." Zaiten shook his head, and turned back around. They followed him into the walled-off city, and stood in surprise at what met their eyes. Everything looked the same, but at the same time everything was unique. Two women stood by an unlit torch dressed in clothing that made a Gerudo look modest.

"Zaiten," one of the women called, upon spotting them. The bluenette ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing as the women danced over towards him. They gave Link twin once-overs, their eyes lingering far too long for the green-clad man's comfort. "Who're your friends?"

"My cousin, my brother, and his fiancé," Zaiten replied. Everyone shot him a confused look, causing the halfbreed to explain slowly, "The girl wearing the mask is related to me on my mother's side, Link and Tetra are getting married in a few months, and I'm his half brother."

"I see," one of the women nodded, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair. "Which means that-"

"Don't stretch your mind too far, Vera. It might break," Zaiten said darkly. The woman's eyes widened and she turned away from him, hurt. Her friend sneered at him, and walked away. Link, Zelda, and Iset all turned to the Zora-Hylian, all three about to reprimand him. He shook his head at them, and told them, "Later."

They nodded slowly, and followed Zaiten through the town. Zelda found herself staring at the young Hero of Twilight. Ever since she was ten, she had had visions of him. She remembered her first vision, of him walking through the shadows towards her. And ever since that vision, she had a small crush on him. It was only natural, for a girl to think about a hero like that, so many did. It wasn't until she actually met him that she realized that it was more than that. That she could possibly have feelings for the farm boy. Feelings weren't good in politics, in war. They could get someone killed.

When she had given her power, heart, and soul to Midna, to keep the Twilight Princess alive, she hadn't thought that the feelings would grow. Midna was sarcastic and spiteful, someone unlikely to warm up to any being of light. But the two princesses shared their feelings, despite how different they were. Midna had fallen for the rancher the moment she had seen him, and by becoming one with Zelda, the feelings only grew stronger.

But Midna was stronger than her. She was able to leave the man she loved, who could grow to love her, behind and work on saving her people. Zelda couldn't do that. Although she would always put her people and country over her own happiness; if Link called, she would come. But like Midna, Zelda knew that she could never have Link's pure heart. His love, his desire, belonged to Ilia, no matter what problems they faced, and Zelda knew that she could not attempt to take that from the Ordonian girl.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn," a kind voice said. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts, to find herself in a run-down looking inn. A silver-haired woman stood behind the counter, smiling at her. The woman was ancient, reminding Zelda of Impaz in a strange way. "Your usual room is ready, Mister Zaiten."

"Thank you Remia," he replied, smiling gently.

"Are they with you?" she inquired, her knowing brown eyes sparkling slightly. "Your cousin and…brother?"

"And his fiancé," Zaiten nodded.

"You are truly lucky, Mister-?"

"Link."

"Mister Link," Remia hummed. "Your fiancé is as radiant as the sun, and twice as beautiful."

"Thank you," Link said quietly, staring at the princess beside him. Zelda's face was tinged pink, but what the old woman said was indeed true.

"I wish that-"

"Do not worry about us Remia," Zaiten replied, smiling. "The single room will be enough."

"Thank you for staying here," Remia smiled, winking quickly at Zaiten, before shooing them along. Zaiten led the way up a nearby staircase, and over to a door, which he unlocked and allowed them into. Once they were all in, he locked the door and started to speak.

"If I had told anyone who you actually were, then it would be declared an act of war, in the eyes of the people. Therefore, you all became my family."

"Except for Zelda," Link replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. Zaiten smirked at him, only to receive a glare from the two women.

"No one would believe that she was related to any of us, not with the looks that you two give each other."

"Looks?" Zelda asked. "What looks?"

"Iset?"

"You give each other those stupid dewy eyed looks," the Sheikah agreed. "It's gross."

"This is why sixteen year olds shouldn't be protectors," Zaiten muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Your immaturity astounds even me, Iset."

"Thanks Zai."

"The two women that approached us were whores-"

"I couldn't tell," Iset groaned. Zaiten glared at her, but continued after a moment.

"And thieves. If they had gotten closer, we wouldn't have anything left."

"Makes sense," Link nodded. "What's the plan?"

"For today?" Zaiten fixed each of them with a cold stare. "You three don't leave this room, while I go out and get something."

"That's not a pl-"

"Iset, don't," Zaiten snapped. He unlocked and opened the door, backing out slowly. "Don't leave."

As the door closed, the three exchanged looks. Link turned to Zelda, questioning, "Was that an order?"

"I think it was a friendly suggestion."

* * *

**AN: Oh Zelda, why are you such a girl? Can't you see that he wants you? Can't you see that Ilia has nothing on you?**

**To sum up everything you've just read: Zaiten's a douche. A douche with reasons, but still a douche. I love it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

**So this chapter came about faster than I thought. I blame E-Mir the Luminoth 17...and amberxgayle. Seriously, those two filled my mind with ideas. Unfortunately, this chapter is probably my shortest yet, because the scenes between Link and Zelda weren't working out. So I cut them short...very short.**

**Disclaimed?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

_Southern Swamp_

"Damn," Zaiten hissed as he stumbled towards an old house not far from the Deku Palace. He was shirtless, dragging the swords by the leather straps he normally used to hold their sheathes to his body. His tunic was in his left hand, being pressed against his right shoulder, and was quickly turning red with blood. He stood outside the house, staying five feet away, shouting, "Fang? I know you're in there."

He was rewarded with a snort as a hulking Dinolfos stepped out of the house. His scales were the color of blood, while his surprisingly gentle eyes were the color of polished amber. When he spoke, his voice was a cross between a hiss and a growl, which would have been threatening, if it wasn't for what he said, "Zaity?"

"Night Fang," Zaiten smiled. "How've you been?"

"I am alright," the Dinolfos replied. He sniffed the air, and charged over to the Half-Zora, "You are injured."

"Yes," Zaiten nodded, pulling the bunched up tunic away from his shoulder to reveal a deep gash. "And I'd really like to get healed before Skylark shows."

Night Fang nodded, and reached into his fur pants' pocket. He pulled out a bottle with a healing fairy within it, and uncorked it. Zaiten closed his eyes as the fairy flew toward him, planting healing kisses on the wound. Night Fang regarded him calmly, before snatching the tunic from his hand. Zaiten opened his eyes in time to see the Dinolfos breathing fire on the garment, reducing it to ash. Zaiten raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to comment, only to be cut off by Night Fang, "Skylark does not like blood. Blood hurts her."

"Hey, you don't need to pull that macho crap with me, alright," Zaiten said, letting the leather straps fall from his hand. He smiled slightly, "Thank you for the fairy."

"Blood," Night Fang replied, grabbing a fistful of Zaiten's hair. He started to drag the Zora-Hylian towards the water, ignoring Zaiten's pained yelps. He shoved the man into the water, holding the bluenette underwater with hands on his head and back. Under the water, Zaiten sighed, feeling his gills flutter as they took in oxygen from the water. His gills were barely noticeable on land, and were located between his neck and collarbone. He felt them close as the smeared blood that had colored the skin around the wound washed off, polluting the water. His head was lifted slowly out of the water, and he took the opportunity to glare at the Dinolfos.

"Thanks for the warning."

"You are welcome."

"Sarcasm, Fang," Zaiten sighed, as the Dinolfos let go of him. He clambered to his feet, and followed Night Fang into the house, stopping to pick up his swords.

"Zaiten," a distinctly feminine voice rang out. It too was a mix between a growl and a hiss. A Lizalfos stood in front of them, her scales grey with telltale white cloud-like Alpha markings on them. Her eyes were a light brown, the color of hazel nuts, but seemed strangely cold despite their warm color. She smoothed her blue tunic, tilting her head to the side. "Did you bring soup?"

"Would I have come had I not, Skylark?" Zaiten questioned, reaching into the pouch at his hip. He pulled out two bottles filled with pumpkin soup, and tossed them to her. "Remia made it, and gave it to me just before I left to see you two. I'm sorry if it's cold."

"We have a fire," the Lizalfos replied, smiling. "Why have you come, Brother?"

"I have two reasons," Zaiten admitted, watching as Night Fang walked over to Skylark. "One is to collect what I've had you both watch over for me."

"The chest has remained untouched," Night Fang informed him, taking out his flute as Skylark opened one of the bottles and downed it greedily.

"Thank you both for that," Zaiten smiled, before growing serious. "Masked men attacked me and my friends. What do you know?"

"There's a rumor of a cult that worships some mask," Skylark stated. "It's why they wear the masks: to honor it."

"It's no rumor, Lark," Zaiten replied. "They kidnapped an innocent girl."

"A sacrifice?" Skylark looked at the man, both of them silent as Night Fang began playing something on the flute.

"Possibly."

"I wish I could help you, Zai," she said, shaking her head. "But this area of the swamp doesn't get much attention. We don't know anything but what we hear from travelers."

"Damn," Zaiten sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If we find out anything, will you help us?"

"You are my brother, Zaiten," Skylark told him, her lips pulling back in a smile that showed her fangs. "You have helped me and Fang more times than I can recall." She stepped towards him, reaching out a clawless hand. Years ago she had been declawed, as she made an effort not to become like the rest of her people. He remembered her telling him that, explaining that quiet fear to someone she could have been eating. Zaiten smiled at her slightly, and took her hand.

* * *

_Clock Town_

To anyone bothering to notice them, the foreigners were a young couple. The blond man had his hand on her waist, while the woman seemed to be hanging on his every word. She was beautiful, and he was handsome, a match made in the Heavens.

"Is this alright?" Link murmured, feeling a blush crawl up the back his neck. Zelda smiled slightly at him.

"It's fine Link, I-" She stopped herself, and looked down, her face turning a light shade of pink. He brought a hand up, lifting her chin as to meet her gaze.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Please."

"I," She paused, struggling for the words to use. "Enjoy this."

Link froze, his eyes widening. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? But even if she was, they couldn't-she was the Monarch, he was a peasant-and besides, he loved Ilia, right? He swallowed, and questioned, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"_Confusing me." _"Risking your life, and so many others', just to save one person."

"I'd like to save every one of my people," she replied.

"Even at the cost of your life?" Link asked, wincing at the thought of her dying, no matter the reason. She smiled at the inquiry, and a humorless laugh escaped her lips.

"Always."

* * *

_Southern Swamp_

"You're a fool," Skylark informed Zaiten, shaking her head. The three were all seated on the stone ground. Night Fang was continuing to play his flute, while Skylark was studying Zaiten's swords. "You damaged the coral, Zaity."

"Coral is fragile," he replied, shrugging. "I'm not the idiot who decided that it would make the perfect hilt."

"Hm."

"And don't call me Zaity. That goes for the both of you."

"Alright, Zaity." He glared at her for a moment, before sighing dramatically.

"The two of you are stalling," he stated. Night Fang and Skylark exchanged looks, prompting the halfbreed to go on, "Which means that you know something that I don't. Mind telling me?"

Night Fang stopped playing his flute, and after Skylark nodded, he began speaking, "You've changed."

"I suppose I have," Zaiten replied, brow furrowing.

"You've grown powerful," Skylark explained, looking down. "But we can sense a darkness within you."

"A darkness." Zaiten shook his head slightly in disbelief. "But, I'm not-I can't-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that the enemy you're trying to face is yourself?"

* * *

_South Clock Town_

"Do you hear that?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side. Zelda looked at him curiously, her lips quirking into a slight smile. Link closed his eyes, hearing a faint melody, a song he knew, but he just couldn't recall it. His eyes opened to search around the area, looking for the source of the music.

"We're in the middle of the city," Zelda replied. "I can hear a lot of things."

"It's a melody of some sort. Somehow, I know it, I just can't remember it."

"There's one place we haven't been in," she suggested. He looked at her in confusion, before following her gaze. "Maybe it's coming from the clock tower."

"_Pianos play the most beautiful songs, so gentle and clean. But organs distort the sound slightly, they make it haunting. Therefore, anything played on an organ is hauntingly beautiful."(1)_

The two stepped into the clock tower, and were met with the sight of a redheaded woman playing the organ. She was dressed in purple robes; ones similar to what a priest of Din would wear, and on the ground next to her was a large pack covered in masks. The woman giggled quietly, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Who are you?" Link asked, instinctively putting himself in front of Zelda and reaching for his sword. Something seemed off about the woman.

"My name in Elluna, and I sell masks."

"Why are you here?"

"Something of great importance was taken from me; I want it back." Link looked at her curiously, while behind him, Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"A mask. It houses a demon: a great and powerful demon. In the wrong hands, it could kill everyone." The woman giggled again, and continued, "Could you…find it for me?"

"If I can, I will," Link replied. "But I have my own quest."

"If you find what I seek, I will help you recover what you have lost."

* * *

**AN: So E-Mir, whatcha think of Skylark and Night Fang? The two of them were interesting to write for to say the least. So those two are E-Mir's OC's that she let me use. Come on, folks, enter in more OC's!**

**1: So who do you think say that? I'll reward the correct answer with reviews, or anything the answerer wants. [within reason]**

**Anyhoo, review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Masks

**Hehe, this was a fun chapter to write. We have a pissed off Zaiten, angry Link, annoying Iset, and Zelda being...Zelda. Oh and references galore! If you catch them, I'll give you my love and the chance to put in your two cents. Fun fun fun! You could have influence on this story! You could change history! *coughs***

**Anyways, this chapter goes out to amberxgayle, two of whom's characters are used in this part. Whom's the right word, correct? I've got no clue. But one of her characters is a mention: Coral from her story Beneath the Waves. The other one in from the epic Connecting Links: Rena. My version of Rena is very different, as we only see Rena for like three seconds in amber's story. This Rena is TP-era Rena, haha, and her name looks like Remia, which looks like Cremia. Spelling ftw!**

**Hehehehehehehehehe: disclaimed!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Masks

_Stock Pot Inn, Clock Town_

"You said yes?!" Link and Zelda winced at Zaiten's shout, before giving him twin sheepish looks. They had both known that their blue-haired friend would have been angry with them, but exactly why he was mad took them by surprise. Zaiten paced back and forth, spitting in ancient Hylian, before finally snapping, "She's a Mask Salesman! You can't trust her no matter what!"

"Zaiten," Zelda started, trying to be the voice of reason. "Isn't that an overgeneralization?"

"NO!" Behind him, Iset snorted, causing Zaiten to face her. "Where were you? You're supposed to be making sure that they don't do anything stupid!"

"They gave me orders to buy weapons," Iset shrugged. "If Zelda couldn't keep her bitch on a leash, that's not my problem."

"First off, they don't sell weapons to women," Zaiten sighed, stopping his pacing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose when he glanced over at the other two, "Zelda, put the Master Sword down: Link can defend his own honor."

"When did you-" Link began, looking at Zelda in confusion. She smiled and placed the sword back on the bed.

"Which brings me to: why the hell can't women carry weapons here?" Iset asked, red eyes shimmering in annoyance.

"About a hundred years ago, a woman murdered a holy man. The man walked around town, preaching about the good the Giants have done, while the woman worshiped an evil deity." Zaiten ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "The Giants are male, the deity female. It was decreed that women couldn't carry weapons in Clock Town, due to the belief that if they could, more women would side with the murderer."

"That's an unfair generalization," Zelda replied. "But I've read up on Termina's laws, especially Clock Town's: I've never seen anything on it."

"It's not a written law, Zel. The people here are superstitious, and distrustful. If they had seen you walking in with a sword, they would have accused you of a crime and gotten you arrested, or possibly even killed." Zaiten looked over at her, smiling slightly, "And if I had gotten you killed, Link would've skinned me."

"I wanna skin you," Iset pouted, ignoring the fact that the hero and the princess were both blushing.

"Alright," Zaiten laughed, "You can skin me: Link will just have to settle for killing me."

"Where'd you go?" Link asked, changing the subject quickly. As annoying as Zaiten was, he couldn't imagine killing him. Iset on the other hand…

"The Southern Swamp," Zaiten smiled, reaching into a small leather pouch at his hip. Link cocked an eyebrow at him, and questioned:

"Where's your tunic?"

"We had a bit of a disagreement," Zaiten informed him. The bluenette pulled three masks out of the pouch, and handed them to Link. "The Deku, Goron, and Zora masks."

"You went to the swamp….to have a disagreement with your tunic…and get some smelly masks?" Iset questioned, sniffing the air. She made a face and backed away, "They smell like Dinolfos."

"The masks are magic," Zaiten continued as though she hadn't even spoken. "Like your wolf mask."

Link nodded once in confusion, and pulled out the mask. He laid all four on the bed, and watched as Zelda traced the grooves in them. "Transformation magic," she started, looking over at Zaiten, "It seems far more powerful than a basic spell though. Is it blood-"

"Soul," Zaiten cut in, nodding his head. "It uses an ancient variant of that magic."

"So why do we have them?" Link asked, looking over at Zaiten.

"Because," he began. "We need you to take another form."

* * *

_Zora Hall, Great Bay_

"I don't like this," Link growled under his breath to Zelda. The Princess smiled at him, before exchanging an amused look with Iset. Zaiten smirked at him as a Zora led them into one of the rooms.

"You'll get used to the form," the bluenette offered. "Being a Zora's not bad."

"_I bet he planned this," _Link thought, glaring at the elder man. Within the span of five minutes, Zaiten had thrown a mask on him, taken out an ocarina, played a melody, and teleported them to someplace he called the Zora Hall in a flash of light.

"Zaiten?" a quiet voice called. And old Zora stood in the center of the room, a slight smile on her face. "You're different."

"Rena," Zaiten smiled, bowing in front of her. The others mimicked him, exchanging confused looks. "How has the colony been?"

"Mourning," Rena said, waving the other Zora out of the room. "How is the young Prince?"

"He has gained a friend in another young Zora."

"Coral, perhaps?"

"She is one of the few who treats him like a friend, instead of a prince," Zaiten nodded, watching as the last of Rena's attendants left the room. He straightened up, his expression suddenly grim, "I'm sure you know why we're here."

"I do."

"Where is she?"

"I'm sure you already know."

"I'd like it if you confirmed."

"Ikana," Rena sighed, shaking her head. "Where everything goes to die."

Zaiten grimaced at her comment, and turned to Link with an expression of worry, "If we go into Ikana, we'll be fighting the dead for what could be a corpse."

"She's not dead," Link replied, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that said otherwise. Zaiten nodded slightly at him, frowning slightly as he turned back to Rena.

"What are we going up against, Rena?"

"Dark wizards, murderers, thieves, poes, Stalfos; pure evil."

"I've faced evil before," Link cut in, staring at the Zora with a look of determination. She shook her head at him, laughing quietly.

"Not like this you haven't."

* * *

"You knew where she was," Link growled as some as they stepped outside the hall.

"If I knew I would have told you," Zaiten replied calmly as he pulled a blue ocarina out of his pouch. Link's eyes narrowed at him, causing Zaiten to look over at him, "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Why don't you tell me, huh? You knew that she was in Ikana, and instead you-"

"I what?" Zaiten eyes flashed red as he snarled at the hero, "Led you to where we could get help? Made sure I was right, instead of following my gut? This isn't like running around temples, trying to find keys, Link: you have to think out the consequence of everything you do out here."

"Screw it! For all I know, my friend could be dead, and it's all because you wanted to stop and think!"

"You know, he used to do this too," Zaiten snorted, shaking his head. "Always got mad when things didn't go his way. But he grew up and started to take responsibility: why don't you do the same?"

"Both of you: stop it." Zelda's quiet voice caused both men to turn to see the other two. Zelda had an annoyed expression on her face, while Iset was standing as still as a statue. "You can fight later: let's just get moving."

"No," Zaiten replied coldly. "If he wants to do this now, we'll do this now."

"No," Link sighed, relaxing his body. "Zelda's right: we shouldn't be doing this."

"Of course she's right," Zaiten chuckled, seemingly forgetting about the argument. "She is the princess."

"I hadn't heard."

"Watch it," Zelda began, glaring at the both of them. "I'm not against hurting the two of you."

"Alright," Iset said, grabbing their attention. "I'm pretty sure that masked whores aren't able to glide across the water."

The other three turned to look, and sure enough, a scantily clad, masked woman was running on the water towards them. Zaiten cocked an eyebrow, and commented, "How'd you know she was a whore?"

"I can see through the mask, idiot," Iset replied, pulling a few needles from her hair. Zelda shook her head slightly, while pulling a whip chain from her top.

"That means personal experience," Link muttered to Zaiten, who grinned as he tossed the now-Zora hero Zelda's sword.

"This is quite anti-climatic," Zaiten noted as the woman grew close to them. "I expected a giant water monster."

"Don't jinx us."

"Yes, sir!"

"Zaiten," the masked woman cooed as she stepped onto the little strip of land they were on. "You've been quite naughty."

"I thought that was a part of my charm, Vera," Zaiten replied, drawing his swords. He nodded once to Link, who rushed forward, nicking the woman's arm. She screamed in pain, spitting in an ancient language. She stepped backwards onto the water, her lips pulling back into a smile.

"Hiding the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero from us." She shook her head as she wind milled her arms. Water rose up around her, following her arms' movements. Iset threw needles at her, only to hiss as they were sent flying back at her, by the water.

"Alright," Iset muttered, "Slashing and throwing won't work."

"Aqua efficiamini mei voluntas (1)," Vera chanted, cackling as the water conformed around her and became snake-like. Link yawned, before smirking.

"Been there, done that."

"Zelda," Zaiten started, stepping back. "Draw her out."

"With pleasure," Zelda replied, twirling the chain. Iset groaned quietly as she backflipped away from her charge and monarch.

"Of course: in order to fight the giant water thing, we have to pull out the solid thing," she stated, shaking her masked head.

"Anti-climatic," Zaiten repeated, watching as Zelda snapped her wrist out. The end of the chain flew through the air, and latched itself around Vera's ankles. The Princess's left hand glowed slightly as an electrical charge danced up the chain, shocking the masked woman. She jerked the chain, causing Vera to be pulled from the water construct and onto land. Zaiten stepped forward, bringing his swords to her throat. "So, what did you decide to partner up with this time, Vera? Was Sakon's Guild getting boring?"

"Bastard," Vera hissed. "My master will skin you alive."

"Iset's your master?" Zaiten smirked. "Huh, small world."

"No you fool! The Moon Child is my master! She is our priestess!"

"Of?"

"The Giants' slayer!"

"Who doesn't exist," Zaiten sighed. "What is the name of your priestess?"

"Zai," Zelda started, placing a hand on his shoulder. Behind her, Link growled jealously. "You're not getting anywhere with this one."

"I will never tell such a lowly creature her name," Vera said. "But I can show you her power: Eam in profundum maris (2)!"

"And she's obviously insane," Iset nodded, agreeing with Zelda's comment. "Kill her, so we can move on."

"Thoughtful," Zelda replied, shaking her head. The group didn't notice how, behind them, the water was slowly rising.

"Save the ranch girl: save the world." Zelda laughed, shaking her head at her Sheikah protector. Link smiled as well, before noticing the sudden darkness. He turned around, and let out a loud curse as his eyes landed on the giant wave.

"Zaiten!" he called, just before the wave crashed down on them. For several long moments, it felt as though the bay was trying to swallow them whole. Link found himself in a slight panic, although he could breathe in the water due to the Zora Mask. But soon, it was over, and he was left crouched on the ground, listening to Iset's gasps. He looked up to see Zaiten still standing over Vera, his gills dispelling the water. Vera looked smug, while Iset was ripping off her mask, coughing out water. His eyes scanned for the one person whose orders he'd always follow, someone who had fought beside and against him, someone he found himself drawn to, despite how wrong it was: "Where's Zelda?"

"Dead," Vera cackled. "Drowning as we speak."

Link's eyes darted over to the water, and he found himself running towards it and diving in. Below him, for what seemed like an endless gap, he could just make out Zelda's struggling form. He swam towards her, panic rising within him. _"Goddesses don't let her be dead. Don't let her die. Take me instead. I'll do anything: just let her live!"_

The water kept trying to pull her to the bay floor, but she was trying to swim up-swim towards him-her hero. Link reached her, wrapping his arms around her-his princess-and tried to pull her away from the spell. Their eyes met, and he could see the slight fear and panic within them, emotions that he knew were within his own as well. Their bodies pressed together in a fight against her death, their faces barely inches apart; even a hero has to give up the fight, even one that he had been fighting against his self. _"Zelda…let me breathe for you."_

His lips were on hers before he could even bother to think about how wrong it was, and he was breathing a steady stream of air into her lungs, as his Zora-form's gills took in air for the both of them. Her arms stopped moving and wrapped around him, bringing him even closer to her. Their lips moved together, saying the words they were too scared to say aloud.

A chuckle brought the two apart, and they opened their eyes to see Zaiten and Iset seated on the stretch of land. Zaiten was grinning, "Finally."

"Hush," Zelda said, attempting to glare at him, although her face was flushed. Iset shook her head at them, watching as they swam over to the others.

"You two started to float up just after Zaiten killed her," the Sheikah informed them. "The spell took a little longer to wear off than we thought."

"Hm." Link and Zelda climbed onto the land, with Link pulling off the mask and tossing it next to the corpse of Vera. He laid down on the rock, staring up at the sky. Zelda knelt beside him, taking in her surroundings, while Zaiten and Iset exchanged looks.

"_I can't believe that just happened. That was…wow."_

"Thank you," Zelda said softly, gaining Link's attention. He sat up at looked at her, his face heating up as he spoke.

"It was nothing; I was just breathing for-"

Since the invention of the kiss, there were few that were considered the most pure, the most loving. This one blew them all away.

* * *

**AN: So I told myself when I first started writing this story that it wouldn't be Zelink. That all Zelinkness would be onesided. Apparently, the Zelink-ing was overpowering (reference ftw!), and I had to put it in. So hopefully my readers enjoy it? *crosses fingers***

**Translations:**

**1. water become my will**

**2. bring her into the depths of the bay**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Ikana

**So very long time, no write. Honestly, I've been swamped with work. I got assigned like twelve essays and had rough twenty tests since school started. Add in work and clubs, and I've had no time to write at all. Do you know how that makes me feel? Furious! Outraged! Sick with Anger! *beat***

**Anyways, I've been quite blue recently, and Hyeia's birthday is coming up. Which just makes my schedule more and more swamped. And sadly, I know exactly what I want to write. I'm almost at the scene I've been planning since the start! I'm psyched, are you?**

**Anyhoo, to combat the lack of time I have by a computer, as well as my blueness, I went out and bought a 3DS. A blue 3DS. *shot* But in all honesty it is one of the best things I've ever bought. OOT in 3D is trippy, but awesome. It also inspires me!**

**Alright, a few side notes, before we get this show on the road:**

**1: I actually have written roughy a chapter and a half long hand at school of this story. Unfortunately, I broke my thumb...on my writing hand. So I'm operating very very very very very slowly. I'll try to post another chapter in a week or so, but I make no promises.**

**2: E-Mir and amberxgayle, this is for you. E-Mir's OC's, and amber's stories have kept my muse alive. Wanna know why? They're boss. XD**

**3: I will be turning this into a massive series. Very massive. Look for Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Legend of Zelda: Fall of the King, in the not so distant (this me me we're talking about) future.**

**4: Hyeia, you are allowed to use the 3DS...sometimes.**

**5: Catch the references! And to those who spotted the Star Wars, Heroes, and Princess Bride references in the past, PM me with your ideas. Or write them in the reviews. This time around, heavy references, and the same great rewards!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome to Ikana

_Termina Field_

"I am warning you," Zaiten started, leading them towards a distant tower. The small group was trekking through the area where the Bay region and the Swamp region met, all having to stop in order to take out some sort of creature. Link spun around as Zaiten spoke, dispatching a bright green Chuchu, before glancing curiously at Zaiten. "Ikana is like the underworld itself: it is a cursed land."

"Like it was going to be Purgatorio?" Iset replied, flicking out her wrist, sending a needle towards a circling Takkuri. She let out a quiet sound of excitement as the Takkuri fell to the ground, the needle in the center of its eye. Nikko, who had left the safety of Link's hat, was perched on the young woman's shoulder, muttering in Ancient Hylian.

"A long time ago, the people of Ikana built a temple blaspheming their creators. They sought to go into Paradiso, and murder the Goddesses: all in the name of their beloved giants." Zaiten snapped his arm out, his sword slicing through the stem of a Deku Baba. He twirled the blade in his hand, before bringing it down through the head of the creature, not even watching as it turned to dust. "It drew Din's wrath, and she connected the land to Inferno, directly through the tower. When pure, holy, light shines upon the blood-stained seal, it shows the tower for what it truly is."

"Which is?" Zelda asked, stabbing at a swooping Guay.

"Evil," he answered, eyes narrowing into slits. He stopped, causing the others to nearly run into him, and leaned against what looked like a giant wooden tunnel, made be the remains of a fallen tree. Zaiten tilted his head to the side, his gills flaring as he glanced around. "I know you're here, Faça **(AN: Hm, I wonder what word resembles this)**."

"You must be the infamous Prince Zaiten," Elluna replied, appearing seemingly from thin air. A stone-like mask was clutched in her hands, and a kind smile adorned her face. She turned to Link, asking, "Have you found my mask?"

"Whatever deal you had with them: I'm voiding it now." Zaiten voice had taken on a serious and dark tone, causing Elluna to glare at him, anger showing clearing on her face."

"I need the mask!"

"You can get it yourself." Her red eyes flashed, and she started towards him in rage, only to stop as his twin blades crossed over her throat. "What mask is it?"

"Like I'm telling you."

"She has a pictograph of it," Zelda recalled, sheathing her sword. She murmured quietly, holding out her hand, "Venire ad me (1)."

A small pictograph flew from the Mask Saleswoman's sac, and into Zelda's outstretched hand. She showed it to Iset and Zaiten, both of whom exchanged looks. The picture was very old, obviously using some sort of magic in order to keep it in one piece, and was sepia-toned. It showed two boys, around the age of thirteen, holding a mask. The mask resembled a Hylian man with white hair, and red and blue tattoos on his face, around the holes for eyes, and on the forehead respectively.

"The Fierce Deity Mask," Zaiten murmured. "Why do you want it?"

"It's evil."

"That's a fantastic reason for me to give it to you."

"I'm not going to stop following you until I get it."

"Then I'll just have to kill you."

"Can you fight?" Link asked Elluna, glancing at Zaiten, who nodded slightly. The bluenette wouldn't strike if Link got the answer he wanted.

"Yes," she replied. "With my masks."

"Zaiten." The halfbreed scowled, but moved away from the Mask Saleswoman.

"You make one wrong move, Faça, and I'll kill you," he warned, turning away from them. The now slightly larger group continued on their path to Ikana: Zaiten in front, followed by Iset, then Elluna, with Zelda and Link bringing up the rear.

"I thought that she could help us," Link started, trying to explain himself to the woman next to him. Zelda just raised an eyebrow at him, a frown on her lips.

"I know," she sighed. "I want to talk about what happened."

"_The kiss?" _Link nodded slowly, slowing his pace until the others were several yards in front of both he and Zelda. "Sure."

"Why did you kiss me?" She looked over at him, her eyes filled with something Link could only describe as hope. He didn't meet her gaze, choosing instead to watch Zaiten and Iset.

"I-" He swallowed, glancing quickly at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I thought that you were going to die-that was the only way I could think of to save you."

"I see." Zelda lowered her head, trying to ignore the feelings of disappointment she felt at his words.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Link admitted. "Before the war, I knew that I was in love with Ilia. Then I met you, and Midna, and everything changed. Honestly, I don't know what to feel."

"I do," Zelda replied, eyes on everything but him. "I'm not afraid to admit it, Link: I do have feelings for you. And I know that Midna and Ilia do as well. So do so many others. You have to figure out if you care of any of us."

"It's not exactly easy."

"I understand." A quiet chuckle escaped her lips, prompting Link to turn his body fully towards her. "Later, I'll tell you a story that you may find enjoyable."

"What's it about?" Link asked, thankful for the conversation to have moved elsewhere.

"A Goddess and her Hero."

"The Golden Goddesses never had champions."

"That may be true," Zelda hummed, as the land around them seemed to dry out and decay. Ahead of them, were four stone pillars, in front of which Zaiten and the others were standing. Zaiten looked over at them with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't want you three in here," he said, one Zelda and Link reached them. "Hyrule has already lost so much; I don't want to risk your lives when I can do this on my own."

"Zaiten, don't be a fool," Iset replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you, no matter what you say."

"I can bring back Ilia faster without you."

"And if you die?" Zelda questioned, starting towards him. "I'd rather fight beside you, rather than after you."

"I'm going," Link stated simply, glaring at Zaiten as if daring the bluenette to say otherwise. A slight smile appeared on Zaiten's face at the two words, and he let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea what you're about to get into." His face grew serious, as he looked at the distant tower. "Zelda, give your sword to Iset, and summon your bow. Link, take out your bow as well."

"What's out there?" Link asked, sheathing his sword and pulling his bow and quiver out of his pouch. He strapped on the quiver, hiding it under his shield. Zelda's eyes closed, her lips parting as she silently prayed to the Goddesses for their help. Her bow of light materialized in her hands as Iset unstrapped the sword from her back. Fastening it around her, Iset's masked face pointed at Zaiten, who had sheathed his swords and was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"ReDeads, Gibdos, Poes, Stalchildren, Stalfos, the Garo: you name it."

"Garo?"

"Reanimated Subrosian spies." Link looked at Zaiten expectantly, shaking his head as the halfbreed just smiled. He unsheathed his swords, and led them past the pillars and into Ikana.

"Do you at least have a plan?" Iset inquired, swinging Zelda's sword experimentally.

"Of course I do!"

* * *

"This was your brilliant plan?" Iset growled, glaring at Zaiten, who grimaced. They had only stepped into Ikana a few moments before, as the sun started to set, and were mere yards away from a large stone wall.

"In my defense," the bluenette started. "I didn't think that we'd end up surrounded by the Garo after a minute."

"Garo," Link sighed, studying the circle of fire around them and the hooded robes dancing around the flames, swinging their dual swords. He notched an arrow, aiming towards the robes. "Well, there's five of us, and roughly twenty of them. We each take four-"

"Which we can't fight if we're paralyzed," Zelda cut in, nodding her head towards the ring of Gibdos and ReDeads that stumbled towards them. "So we'll have to fight blind-"

"Which will get us killed, because of the Garo," Zaiten interrupted.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Link growled, looking over at Zaiten, who made a face.

"Yes, actually. Often."

"I hate you."

"You and Zelda should try to pick off the Redeads. Iset, Faça, and I will fight off the Garo." Link nodded, and the group got to work on their tasks. Iset and Zaiten blocked and stabbed at the robes, while Elluna leaned back, smirking at the group. Link and Zelda shot arrow after arrow at the horde, exchanging looks.

Zaiten snarled at the Garo he was fighting, ignoring the cuts he was receiving, and made to stab the robe in the stomach. Before he could, however, his blades were knocked from his hands, and sent flying out of the ring of fire. Zaiten groaned as he backflipped away from the enemies, closer to Link and Zelda. He looked at them, asking aloud; "Do the Goddesses hate me or something?"

"I swear, Zaity," a voice echoed throughout the canyon. "You are the most hopeless thing I've ever met."

"I take it back," Zaiten breathed, relief flooding his system. "The Goddesses love me."

"And why is that?" Iset questioned, back bending to avoid decapitation. Zaiten just smirked in reply, prompting her to groan. Before anyone could verbally question him, a large, red, male Dinolfos and a tall, tunic-wearing, female Lizalfos dropped down from above the group. The two creatures turned to look at Zaiten, taking in his sheepish look.

"We thought you'd need help," the Lizalfos said. Link and the others took in the sight of the sword on her hip and the iron guard on her arm, before looking at her toothy grin, "You idiots relax: Fang and I will deal with this."

"Nah, we're not going to leave you guys out to dry," Zaiten replied.

"I do not understand that phrase," the Dinolfos started, getting a quiet chuckle from both the Lizalfos and Zaiten.

"We'll help you," Zaiten amended. "Just throw Link and Zelda up onto the wall."

"I'm Zelda, and he's Link," Zelda said, firing an arrow at a Gibdo, while nodding towards Link, who was frowning.

"Skylark, and he's Night Fang," Skylark replied, backhanding an approaching Garo. Night Fang moved towards Link and grabbed the back of his tunic. Link made a quiet choking sound as Night Fang spun them around and flung Link towards the top of the wall. Flipping, the hero managed to land on the wall and fired an arrow down at the hordes. Night Fang gripped Zelda's arm and threw her up to Link, who threw his bow over his shoulder as he held out his arms to catch her.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda murmured, as he put her down on the wall. He nodded, and the two returned to firing shot after shot at the hordes. Meanwhile, Elluna watched the fight with interest, unwilling to step in to help. Iset looked over at her, the Mask of Truth hiding the Sheikah's look of disgust and anger.

"You don't wear gauntlets anymore?" Skylark inquired, noticing Zaiten's unhidden, and sharpening, fins. Zaiten spun around, his arm fin slicing through where the Garo's throat would have been. No blood leaked from the wound, but the Garo collapsed to the ground at Zaiten's feet.

"My fiancé wanted to repair them," Zaiten answered, kicking the Garo's body into the circle of fire.

"Your fiancé makes good soup."

"No, I make delicious soup. She helps."

"Sure, Zaity."

"Night Fang makes good soup a take it?"

"I have no idea what you're implying," Skylark replied, looking over fondly at Night Fang, who was outside of the fire circle, fighting the ReDeads. However this proved to be a mistake as her moment of distraction, allowed a Garo to cut her snout. She hissed in pain, causing Night Fang to look over at her. Upon seeing the blood welling in the wound, he let out a fearsome roar.

"Iset back up," Zaiten shouted, pulling Skylark towards the wall, away from the fight. Iset nodded, backflipping away from the Garo, as Night Fang charged at them. Limbs flew through the air for seconds before turning to dust, as Night Fang literally tore apart the monsters. Above them, Zelda fired off more light arrows, hitting any enemy Night Fang didn't get to fast enough. Link looked around, trying to find a way that he could imitate Zelda's light arrows, as more ReDeads and Gibdos seemed to be appearing as night settled upon them. Without even realizing it, he reached into his pouch and took out the blue ocarina that Zaiten had given to him for safe keeping after he saved Zelda. He brought it to his lips, and in his mind's eye, he could see the golden wolf howling a tune, a tune which he mimicked on the ocarina. Unbeknown to him, the sun started to rise, even though it was night time. The remaining ReDeads disintegrated in the pure light, while the Gibdos screamed in agony. Faintly, Link was aware of Zaiten playing something on his guitar, but the Hero of Hyrule didn't care about that. Although he was no longer playing, he could hear the ocarina playing melodies: songs so familiar, yet he had never heard them before. Or had he?

"_Maybe in another life," _Link thought, staring at the blue instrument. A strange feeling filled him, like he was suddenly in a different, yet the same, body. He felt younger, but stronger at the same time. He looked over at Zelda, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind, and a sad smile painting her beautiful features. No, that wasn't it. He could still see Zelda, his Zelda, next to the blonde Zelda: the same, but different; younger, but older. His Zelda was looking over at him, her lips parted slightly, and her eyes shining like polished sapphires on the Royal scepter. _"Beautiful."_

"How?" Zelda murmured, staring out at the now empty area. "I didn't think you knew the Sun's Song."

"It just came to me," Link admitted, putting away his bow. Zelda smiled slightly, looking down at the Triforce on her left hand.

"It seems that you really are chosen by the Goddesses," she replied.

"Where'd she go?" Iset asked, her voice reaching the two on the wall. Link and Zelda looked down to see that the place where Elluna was before was empty. The Mask Saleswoman was gone.

"She does that," Zaiten replied, picking up his twin Dao. He studied the hilts, grimacing at the cracked coral. "She's one of the most powerful beings in the world, and the least trustworthy one."

"The Hunter is powerful as well," Skylark commented, holding a hand over the cut on her snout, attempting to slow the bleeding. She looked green almost, her fear of blood getting the better of her. "Not to mention untrustworthy."

"You know what you're dealing with when you have to make a deal with him." Zaiten sheathed the swords, scowling. "A Faça changes in a heartbeat. You can't trust a single thing they say."

"Ten Rupees says that she's a part of what we're fighting against," Iset muttered, looking up the wall at Link and Zelda.

"I hope Ilia is safe," Zelda started, looking over at Link. "Because I fear what Elluna could add to the mix as our enemy."

* * *

They set up 'camp' inside a house that Zaiten referred to as the Music Box House. The group was seated at a table, strategizing. Link studied the map Night Fang had taken out, looking at Zaiten's carefully placed out markers. "Where are they?"

"Stone Tower," Skylark replied, frowning. Zelda lifted a hand, bringing it slowly to Skylark's snout, only before Night Fang to growl.

"What are you doing?" Night Fang asked, glaring at her.

"I'm going to heal her," Zelda responded, undeterred. She held her hand just above Skylark's cut flesh, and murmured an incantation just so that the Lizalfos could hear her. The wound closed up, and Zelda moved away, tilting her head down.

"Skylark, okay?" Night Fang inquired quietly, his amber eyes searching hers.

"I'm fine now, Fang," Skylark answered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened, and he gave her a dazed look.

"Stone Tower? Where is it?" Link asked, forcing himself not to look at them. Their gentle and sweet relationship filled him with a bitter feeling. He had feelings for two women, but didn't know where he stood with either of them.

"Here," Zaiten replied, pointing an area out on the map. "A long time ago Subrosian warriors known as the Garo attempted to break in and steal the evil power sealed within the temple. The Kingdom of Ikana tried to stop them, fearful of what the evil could bring."

"What was sealed in there?" Link looked up at his blue-haired friend, noting the look of obvious discomfort on his face.

"A mask embodied with the powers of the Giants; and a demonic mask, housing a monster called Majora." Zaiten looked over at Zelda, who looked away from him. "The masks were what ancient Ikanaians planned on using to take over the Sacred Realm. During the war, the leader of the Garo stole a mask from the temple, unleashing the curse in its full extent."

"And you believe that the Cult is in the temple?"

"It makes the most sense," Zaiten nodded. "They worship the very mask that had been sealed within the temple, after all."

"Majora?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Link sighed. "The temple? Tell me about it."

"It's an impenetrable stronghold," Skylark revealed. "Fang and I already tried to get in, and we nearly got killed. The magicians they have just rub salt into the wound."

"Damn." Link banged his fist on the table, causing the group to jump. "And I don't suppose we have a small army of any kind to help us out?"

"Night Fang's clan was nearly wiped out by a virus when he was younger," Skylark began. "I left my clan, and most of the allies I made afterwards have been slaughtered."

"Zaiten took us in," Night Fang frowned.

"Five years ago, I was little more than a wanderer," Zaiten explained. "I joined a group of outcasts from various races, and traveled around. Eventually, I met Night Fang, and stayed with him for some time."

"Zaiten taught Fang how to read and write in Hylian, as well as various fighting techniques. The two of them later found me, and adopted me into their little family," Skylark smiled. "The group Zaiten travelled with would be more than willing to help us, were they not killed during the Twili-Invasion."

"However, we don't need a small army." The group looked at Zaiten curiously. Zaiten grinned at them, and stated, "We have a wolf."

* * *

"Din," Skylark sighed, as she stepped outside of the house with the others. "After this, I'm going to settle down."

"Good, good," Zaiten hummed, his eyes scanning the area for signs of danger. Iset was right beside him, Nikko on her shoulder. Night Fang and Skylark were behind them, exchanging excited smiles. Night Fang pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket, and took a swig of it.

"I think I'll have a few kids," Skylark continued, attempting not to laugh as Fang spat out the water in shock. "A boy and a girl, perhaps."

"What will you name them?" Zelda asked, as she and Link in his wolf form moved next to them. Zelda absentmindedly reached down and ran her fingers through Link's fur, smiling at how soft it was.

"Terra for the girl, and Dhoruba for the boy," Skylark smiled, earning a look from Night Fang that could only be described as adoring. "How about you and Link? What will you name your kids?"

"Link and I aren't-"

"Denying it gets you nowhere, Princess," Iset chuckled. "You love him, he feels with the capacity of a spoon, like all men."

"I take offense to that," Zaiten said, frowning. "I love my fiancé, more than I've ever loved anyone before. More than I've ever loved anything before."

"Zaiten is very much a woman."

"Don't make me hurt you, Shadow." Zelda smiled, while her other companions openly laughed. Zaiten glanced back at her, smiling. "Besides, Link's the one we have to worry about. He 'loves' Ilia too."

"Behave Zai," Zelda scolded lightly, the smile still on her lips. A quiet sound caught her attention, causing the beautiful woman to turn towards it. What she saw, made a prayer fall from her lips, "Sacra Nayru, commoda mihi sapientiam tuam. Benedictus Din, commoda mihi fortitudine tua. Gloriosa Farore, commoda mihi fortitudinem EGO postulo procedunt. Populum tueri, etiam quando faciat. Et gloria virtutis tuae liga. Quos vigilare iuvat ac vindicem vestrum quem elegi. Anima mea reddam mercedem omnibus fecistis. (2)"

"Zelda?" Iset asked, turning around to look at her charge. Zelda smiled sadly at the Sheikah, as she moved away from the group.

"Nayru scriptor amor! (3)" Zelda replied, aloud for the benefit of the group.

"NO!" The masked young woman rushed towards the Princess as blue crystals formed around each member of the group, except for the caster herself.

"Protect them," Zelda told the Sheikah, before she walked over to Link. The wolf looked up at her, questions in his eyes. "I wish we had more time together, my Hero."

"_Zelda, what are you doing?" _Link thought, watching as she placed a hand on the energy crystal.

"Don't try to avenge me," she half-ordered, her face calm, as though she was discussing the weather. "Save Ilia."

"Zel," Zaiten breathed, his eyes locking on what the Princess had seen only moments before. "Get behind me."

"I'm sorry, Zaiten, I truly am." The Prince bowed his head in acceptance, hiding the tears that welled in his eyes. Skylark and Night Fang placed hands on his shoulders, silently supporting him. Under the Ask of Truth, tears streamed freely down Iset's face. But Link, his view of whatever was threatening them blocked, could only look at Zelda. The world exploded, plunging all of them into darkness.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: Oh shit. What's gonna happen? Did I just kill off the entire cast? Where's Nikko? Will anyone figure out who Zaiten's love is? Will Ashia and Link have beautiful half-Gerudo babies? Oh wait, that last one isn't my story. Hehe.**

**1. Come to me**

**2. Sacred Nayru, lend me your wisdom. Blessed Din, lend me your strength. Glorious Farore, lend me the courage I need to proceed. Protect me people, no matter what time may bring. Bind them with your powers and glory. Watch over the ones I love, as well as the one you have chosen as your champion. My soul is the price I will pay for all that you have done.**

**3. Nayru's love**

**Read, review, live long, and prosper.**


	11. Chapter 11: Spooky Ikana Hell Dream

**Hehe, I'm back? Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I'm very sorry, so I shall give you guys Link as a gift.**

***throws Link at readers and runs away***

**That's a fair trade, right? Anyways, I've been insanely busy. Three essays, seven lab reports, 12 analysises, a play, a break-up, and a panic attack have prevented this crap from being given to you lovely people. And yes, my pottymouth is back full-force. It's like I've been in hell!**

**Amusingly though, in my Euro class, we've spent time debating tortures. Debating which ones would be more painful. I went with the Choke Pear/Pear of Anguish, and the Judas Chair as my top two. Reviews for anyone who actually knows what those are.**

**Anyways, catch the references like Pokemon (if no one gets this, I'm going to die). And thanks to amberxgayle for giving me the temporary rights to one of her characters. Hopefully, she likes the scene. *winks and gets smacked by brother***

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Spooky Ikana Hell Dream

_?_

Link woke to find himself in a desert. _"The Gerudo Desert?" _Link thought, squinting to see red flags in the distance. _"How is that possible? We were in Ikana Canyon-"_

"You of all people should know that anything is possible," a voice told him. The Hero of Twilight whirled around, struggling to see the owner of the voice through the sands.

"Who are you?" A giggle rang out somewhere behind him, causing the man to spin once again. No one was there.

"Don't you remember, Hero?" That time, the voice came from a different direction. Link sighed quietly, silently cursing the winds.

"I'm not interested in playing your games."

"But in playing Zelda's games?" An animalistic snarl escaped Link's throat as he drew his sword, a death glare distorting his features. "Oooh, did I strike a nerve? You miss her, Hero?"

"Come out and face me, you coward!"

"Turn around." Spinning, Link caught sight of the voice's owner, a young Gerudo woman dressed in blood red clothes. Her hands were clasped behind her back, while a cocky smirk was prominent on her face. She showed him her hands, between which was his floppy hat, "Missing something?"

"Who are you?" he began, gazing at her warily. She tossed him his hat, rolling her shoulders back as he caught it.

"When?"

"Huh?"

"I've used many names Link, some of which you already know. When?" Frowning at the woman, Link thought for a moment, his mind torn between humoring her and slicing her head off.

"Your true name, I guess. The first one, if that's easier."

"Ashia." She paused for a beat, before adding, "Of Hylia."

"Ashia," Link repeated, testing out the sound. For some reason, it seemed familiar, although he knew that he had never heard it before. At least not in this lifetime. "It's…familiar."

"It should be," Ashia replied, winking at him, only to receive a questioning look from the Hero. She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. After no change in his expression, she frowned, "You really don't remember any of it, do you? I guess Zaiten was right."

"Remember what?" Ashia smirked at him, and grabbed a fistful of his tunic. She pulled him to her, her smirk widening at his wide-eyed and embarrassed expression.

"This." She pressed her lips against his, hold eyes closed. Link found himself closing his eyes, and kissing back, forgetting himself in her taste: like Deku honey and Leever oil. Their tongues dueled, dancing like wild flames in the night. It wasn't like when he kissed Ilia, which was akin to a plant growing, slow and earthy, but filled with feelings better shown than told; or even when he kissed Zelda, which was all water-chaotic and breathtaking-loving really. Ashia kissed with a passion, with almost a fight. All too soon, in Link's opinion, Ashia pulled away. She was smiling slightly, "Remember now?"

A sudden rush of images filled his mind, so many flashing by him. Kokiri Forest, Saria, Navi, the quest through time-he found himself watching them, the Hero's memories. One of them stood out in particular:

""_The Gerudo will attack from the west," Ashia said, pointing to an area on the map. "The Zora will fight from the east."_

"_The Gorons from the north, and the Kokiri from the south," the Hero agreed. "And I'll go save Zelda. Will you three-"_

"_Link," Ashia started, smiling sadly. "We have armies to manage, and people to look after. This is your fight, but I will never regret fighting beside you.""_

* * *

_?_

"RUTO?" Zaiten paused, looking around the throne room in Zora Domain. His eyes met those of his reflection, prompting a slight wince from him. "Come on, I know you can hear me."

"You have lived a long time, Zaiten," a gentle voice told him. Zaiten didn't bother to look or turn towards it, as he stared into the water.

"Rutela, where is my sister?"

"Helping your fiancé," the Late Zora Queen replied. "You do remember the tasks the two of you were assigned?"

"She's done it before."

"Not in this life." Rutela studied him, frowning slightly. "What troubles you, my child?"

"My eyes." His voice was a mere murmur, barely heard by her.

"What about them?"

"LOOK AT MY EYES!" Zaiten screamed, lifting his head towards her. Rutela stumbled backwards in shock, earning a dark chuckle from the man. One of his irises was a demented, sinister, gold, while the other was the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Z-Zaiten?"

"I'm a monster, Rutela." Zaiten chuckled humorlessly at his statement, "Well, I always was. I'm an abomination, and this just seems to prove every last thing they said about me."

"Zaiten, I don't understand."

"Demon, fiend, bastard, atrocity, disgrace-and they didn't even know what the Goddesses had in store for me. It's so FUNNY how these things work." Zaiten slashed at the water in front of him, snarling quietly. "Laruto used to say that my heritage made me special-that my balanced soul was a divine gift. I'm not like the purified Hero of the Gods. I'm the furthest thing from him."

"You're not Ganondorf, Zaiten," Rutela reassured him. "You're a good man, a hero, a sage-"

"Am I?" Zaiten replied, looking down at his hand. "Look at this, my Queen. I was chosen to be the new King of Darkness."

Rutela silently covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what Zaiten was referring to. On his left hand, glowing with the strength of a thousand suns, was the Triforce of Power.

"It's like…a beacon of darkness." Zaiten paused, watching as the Triforce dimmed down. "The Hunter came to me with a deal not too long ago. If I agreed to house a fragment of a soul for him, he would remove the darkness tainting her soul. He warned me that if I continued to hide in the shadows, I would be taken over by them. Then I had the joy of being cursed."

"Whose soul is it?"

"What other soul is a demon fit to be a vessel of?" Zaiten shook his head at her. "It's dormant, but that doesn't mean that it won't wake up and fight."

* * *

_?_

"Orielle?" Iset began, furrowing her brow at the pink-haired soldier before her. "But you're not Hylian. What's with the, uh-how do I put this nicely-?"

"Don't start," was the short warning. Iset shrugged at her, before looking around her.

"Sheikah torture chambers, in the well I believe." She cocked an eyebrow at Orielle, who stared blankly at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Impa would be here, but I was demoted to being a psychic messenger for them."

"Psychic messenger, huh? The Sages must get their kicks from changing the races of their messengers. Seriously, can they do Zaiten next? I'd love to see him as a Deku Scrub. Just ima-"

"Focus Iset."

"Fine," the girl sighed. "I miss sarcastic-and-witty-you, Miss I-have-a-sword-in-my-ass. What's going on in Hyrule?"

"How the hell did you become a protector at fifteen?" Orielle snorted, before frowning again, "You're not in this realm."

"I know, I'm in Ikana. Doesn't Rauru-what?"

"That blast? That was a portal."

"Where's Zelda?" Orielle looked down at the bloodstained well floors in shame. "Where is she?"

"She sacrificed herself to save your group."

"It doesn't work like that," Iset replied, shaking her head. "A portal opening doesn't take a life."

"What do you think she did?" Orielle sighed. "Look, I don't have a funny quip for this, and neither does the order. We're breaking the seals, but it'll take us some time. Time you'll have to buy us."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to. Or else you're dead."

* * *

_?_

Iset groaned as her eyes shot open. Jolting up, she ripped off her mask, crimson orbs meeting each of her companions' gazes. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Link replied, clutching the wolf mask in his hands.

"Zaiten?"

"I'm…fine," the bluenette started, running a hand through his considerably less spiky locks. "Lark? Fang?"

"We are alright," Night Fang said, helping the others to their feet. Skylark stood by him, frowning. Link looked around, squinting in an attempt to see through the blowing sand.

"This is where I fought Twinmold," he stated, eyes wide. "I don't know how I know that, but I do."

"Zaity?" Skylark asked. "Where are we?"

"The Inferno," Iset answered before Zaiten could. "We're in hell."

* * *

**AN: Dante is going to sue me. And seriously, I want all my reviewers to answer this, why is it that Link gets screwed over so often? In stories, in games, in TV shows, in references-in everything! Why?!**

**BTW, amberxgayle, we gotta have words...and colors...but mainly words.**

**Now people, go out and get me reviews and chimichangas! ****Aeri out!**


End file.
